


Wreckage and Ruin

by fuzipenguin



Series: Sharing is Caring [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Found Family, Genital Piercing, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Missionary Position, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, POV Alternating, Revelations, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Top Drop, Twincest, cervix/gestational fucking, placiosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: It's taken awhile, but tonight it's Sideswipe's turn at Share Night. There are a few firsts for him as well as several revelations about relationships and power dynamics
Relationships: First Aid/Sideswipe (Transformers), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Prowl/Sideswipe (Transformers), Sideswipe/Hound, Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers), Sideswipe/Sunstreaker + Ratchet, Sideswipe/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Series: Sharing is Caring [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462429
Comments: 26
Kudos: 59





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Requested fic by lordstarscreamprime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set for an exciting night of long awaited debauchery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunstreaker POV.  
> Sideswipe/Sunstreaker. kissing, cuddling

“I can’t believe you’re one of the last to go,” Sunstreaker remarked. “Kind of funny, don’t you think?”

Sideswipe threw a glare over his shoulder before unwrapping another plate of energon gels. Sunstreaker had lost track of how many Sideswipe had made and brought with him tonight. Apparently Sideswipe’s odd little mind decided that when he Shared, it meant that he had to be the perfect host. Besides the gels, he’d also made dozens of manganese coated oil cakes and three different flavors of mid-grade. He’d made high grade too, but Sunstreaker had been given explicit instruction to start opening that only when various members of command were too distracted to notice who had brought it.

“Ha. Ha. So funny. I’m over here getting blue balls while you had your Share-cherry popped on day three,” Sideswipe grumbled.

Sunstreaker reached out and grabbed Sideswipe as he passed by, yanking him down onto his lap. Sideswipe squawked in surprise and flailed a bit but when he righted himself, the corners of his lips quivered as if he were trying to fight back a smile.

“We don’t get blue balls. And I’m a little insulted that you think I haven’t been getting you off properly every time we’re not on shift!” Sunstreaker said in mock outrage. He slid his hands around Sideswipe’s back and down to his aft, using one hand to stroke it before the other gave it a slap.

Sideswipe’s engine revved and he squirmed, the heat already emanating off him kicking Sunstreaker’s own internal temp up a degree. It really had been kind of amusing, watching Sideswipe get more and more irritated every time a name other than his was pulled for the next Share night. Sunstreaker was less of an exhibitionist than Sideswipe, but if he had had to wait this long, he’d would have been irked too.

“Your attempts have been… fair,” Sideswipe said magnanimously, only to squeal when Sunstreaker attacked the ticklish spots just above Sideswipe’s pelvic span.

“No, no, no!” Sideswipe gasped with a laugh, wriggling around ineffectually. “Go back to smacking me!”

“Should I have brought some cuffs?”

Sunstreaker gave one last good scritch of his fingers and then wrapped his arms around Sideswipe’s waist when he collapsed against his chest. He peered around Sideswipe and caught sight of Jazz grinning at the two of them. Behind him, the door to the Share room was propped open, and their comrades were starting to trickle in.

Sideswipe twisted around in Sunstreaker’s lap, letting the back of his head rest on Sunstreaker’s shoulder. He brought up a finger and tapped it on his chin. “You know…”

“If he is allowed to bring cuffs, then I would like the chance to use a gag.” Prowl moved to stand next to his best friend and he crossed his arms over his bumper. His optics practically gleamed and Sideswipe shivered.

“Dude, I should have brought our toy chest,” Sideswipe whispered excitedly, turning his head and nipping at the point of Sunstreaker’s jaw. He then pushed himself up onto his pedes and spread his arms wide. 

“My mechs… you can use whatever you want on me, but I guarantee that keeping my mouth available is in everyone’s best interests,” Sideswipe said with a wink.

Sunstreaker got to his feet as well, nodding sagely. He moved up behind his twin, placing a hand on his hip and hooking his chin over Sideswipe’s shoulder. “Sadly, it’s the truth. I’ve also thought about gagging him, but in the end, it’s worth it not to.”

“Hmm… maybe next time,” Jazz said absently, looking around the room. “Uh… were we supposed to bring food and I jus’ forgot?”

As Prowl blinked and followed Jazz’s gaze, Sunstreaker sighed. “Sideswipe got nervous. He’s a nervous baker.”

Sideswipe gasped in outrage, reaching behind him to unerringly slip his fingers under Sunstreaker’s left side seam and pinch a wire. Sunstreaker wisely jerked backwards and ducked to avoid the slap Sideswipe aimed at him.

“I am not! I just thought it would be nice to provide a little ‘pick-me-up’ after I test everyone’s endurance,” Sideswipe explained when Prowl turned an inquiring expression towards him. “Come on, you can’t tell me that you haven’t been starving after you left one of these nights.”

Jazz nodded slowly. “Ya know… you’re kinda right. Maybe next round, we should do potluck,” he mused. “We’ll have to tell Op.”

“Is he coming tonight, all puns intended?” Sideswipe asked eagerly, bounding on the tips of his pedes. Sunstreaker snorted and shook his head. Sideswipe’s crush on Prime was frankly too adorable to even tease him about. Not that Sunstreaker was much better. Those wide shoulders… mmm…

“Second half,” Prowl replied, observing five loud mechs as they stumbled into the room together, already weaving a little. “Excuse me, gentlemechs.”

“Always workin’,” Jazz sighed, watching Prowl head towards the obviously drunk group.

“Ugh. Remind me later that they’re going last,” Sideswipe said, propping his hands up on his hips. “If I’m going to blow someone’s mind, I want them to remember it.”

Sunstreaker fondly gazed at his twin, knowing Sideswipe was utterly serious. He never minded a little high grade before or during interfacing, but he also wanted all participants to be utterly cognizant of their choices.

… and he wanted them to appreciate every way Sideswipe would inevitably turn their cranks.

“You don’t make the lineup, you know,” Sunstreaker reminded him. “It’s a little more ‘first come, first serve’.”

Sideswipe gave him a Look. “I do what I want,” he said with a haughty sniff and broke away from Sunstreaker to gracefully lower himself to the bed. “Hey. I want a kiss before you give me up for the night.”

“You gonna be on the sidelines?” Jazz asked in surprise. Sunstreaker nodded as he took the two steps to the bed.

“It’s only fair. I don’t have to monitor Sides like he does me, but if I took part, I would be taking up someone’s slot. And I can frag him whenever I want,” Sunstreaker said. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared challengingly down at his brother. Sideswipe leaned his weight back on his palms, staring right back with a coy expression.

“Yeah, ya can, big boy,” Sideswipe murmured coquettishly. His smirk faded away after a second and he gave Sunstreaker an honest smile. “Come ‘ere.”

Sunstreaker sighed and leaned down, putting a knee on the bed. Sideswipe surged upwards and cupped Sunstreaker’s face with his palms as their lips met. It was a pretty chaste kiss all in all, but Sunstreaker still heard several wolf whistles across the room.

“Have a little fun,” Sideswipe whispered against Sunstreaker’s mouth. “You don’t have to watch me the entire time; I’ll be alright.”

“Yeah, course,” Sunstreaker replied, although they both knew Sunstreaker would remain vigilant. It didn’t matter that they were safe amongst comrades; they always had each other’s backs.

“Mmhm. See you on the flip side, love. And stay out of trouble.”

Sideswipe sent him a heavy throb of pure love across their bond before putting up a light block. After Sunstreaker’s Share Night, they had learned their lesson.

“Same applies to you,” Sunstreaker retorted, backing away from the bed. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Sideswipe dramatically blew him a kiss, and Sunstreaker snorted in exasperation before heading over to the spot he had staked out. While Sideswipe had been setting up snacks, Sunstreaker had dragged a small couch over to the closest corner to the bed. It was conveniently within reach of two tables, one containing refreshments and the other cleaning supplies.

Other than a medic standing right next to him, it was the position that best put Sunstreaker in easy reach of anything Sideswipe might need, including himself. And lately the on duty doctor had taken to patrolling the room for the majority of the shift anyway.

With only two minutes left to the official start, Sunstreaker gracefully sat and leaned back, surveying the occupants of the room.


	2. Emotional Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe/Wheeljack; kissing, genital piercing, missionary position, crying

By now, if someone hadn’t personally seen Sunstreaker in the dazed throes of passion during his Share Night, they’d seen video of it. Yet mecha still gave Sunstreaker wary looks as they milled about. Sideswipe understood, at least a little. Sunstreaker could be notoriously protective over him. Sideswipe honestly wasn’t much better although he tended to not let it show as frequently.

No matter. Sideswipe knew he would be more than enough of a distraction from his glowering twin in his darkened little corner.

Now who to pick to help him get this party started…

Sideswipe pushed himself to his feet and propped his hands on his hips, looking out over the gathered crowd. Heads turned his way and conversations began to die down as the ship wide chime announced the start of beta shift.

“Did you bring the snacks, Sides?” Wheeljack asked, taking a sip from what looked to be the copper infused mid-grade. He popped the remainder of an oil cake into his mouth and licked his fingers, humming appreciatively.

Perfect.

“Yup. Made them all myself. But it looks like you brought your own snack, ‘Jack,” Sideswipe commented, sidling closer.

Wheeljack blinked at him in confusion. “No, I didn’t.”

“’Jack… look at you… of course you did,” Sideswipe purred, finally reaching the engineer. He plucked the drink out of Wheeljack’s hand, placing it on the nearest table. Then he sidled closer into Wheeljack’s personal space, grasping his waist. Sideswipe’s thumbs swept inwards towards Wheeljack’s belly. “In fact, I remember it tasting delicious last time.”

“Oh. Oh! Y-you… me?”

Wheeljack’s helm fins flashed a sequence of pastels in quick succession, and he allowed himself to be pulled forward. 

“Yes, you. I thought I might start out with a sure thing,” Sideswipe said, reaching the bed and climbing backwards onto it without looking.

Wheeljack’s shins bumped into the edge and he wobbled in place a second before tipping forward, his knee thumping down right between Sideswipe’s thighs. Sideswipe straightened up enough so that he could grind his heated panel against Wheeljack’s leg. “I loved how you tasted when I last got my mouth on you… and I liked how you made Sunstreaker feel with that piercing of yours. I’ve been a little jealous ever since.”

“W-well, I’m happy to oblige,” Wheeljack replied, optics focused on the shimmy of Sideswipe’s hips. “How do you want me?”

“Nuh uh. How do _you_ want _me_?” Sideswipe asked, grasping Wheeljack’s hips. He smiled winningly at the other mech and reached up to cradle Wheeljack’s mask-covered cheek. “I’m here for whatever you all want… although, I have to admit, I wouldn’t mind starting things out with a kiss.”

Wheeljack’s optics spiraled wide and a second later, his blast mask shifted, slowly parting in the middle. Beneath it, Wheeljack’s denta briefly worried the center of his scarred lower lip.

“I can do that,” Wheeljack said, leaning over to brush his mouth against Sideswipe’s. It was chaste and instead of immediately deepening the kiss, Sideswipe let Wheeljack set the pace. Wheeljack’s lips caressed Sideswipe’s softly, the moist metalmesh sliding across Sideswipe’s with little burrs of friction. He shivered at the sensation and parted his lips a little, hoping Wheeljack would take the invitation for something more.

He did, but only after nearly a minute of gentle pressure and controlled motion. By then, Sideswipe was nearly vibrating beneath his plating, far more used to just getting down to business.

To be fair, he and Sunstreaker could kiss for hours if the mood struck them, but Sideswipe’s, and to a certain extent, Sunstreaker’s libido usually meant that foreplay was generally short. He still appreciated it though, just as he appreciated Wheeljack’s frame looming over him, tantalizingly out of reach.

As if reading his mind, Wheeljack placed his hands on Sideswipe’s shoulders and exerted the slightest bit of pressure. Keeping hold of Wheeljack’s hips, Sideswipe slowly leaned backwards. Halfway down to the bed, he started scooting his aft across the covers, bringing his pedes up so they wouldn’t hang off the edge.

Wheeljack was adorably awkward as he followed him down, narrowly avoiding kneeling on Sideswipe’s shin with a sheepish chuckle. As soon as Sideswipe was comfortably prone, he tugged on Wheeljack’s waist, parting his thighs so the other mech could fit between them. Wheeljack’s panel snugged up tight against Sideswipe’s bared array, making him shiver again.

“Can I spike you?” Wheeljack asked in a whisper, their faces inches apart.

Sideswipe melted a little at the sweet request. He wasn’t unaffected by the intimate position either. Wheeljack was much the same size of the two of them, so it felt a lot like Sunstreaker on top of Sideswipe just before they spark merged. He could feel the faint beat of Wheeljack’s spark through two layers of armor, faster than his own, but still comforting in its own way.

“I don’t know… can you?” Sideswipe said, softening the words with a grin. “You certainly have my permission.”

Wheeljack rolled his optics, his hips following the movement a beat later. “I never took you as someone who was particular about grammar.”

“I like languages…” Sideswipe said with a little shrug. “… _and_ fragging, of course.”

He leaned up and captured Wheeljack’s mouth again, moaning quietly as Wheeljack let his entire weight rest upon Sideswipe’s frame. He reflexively raised his knees up, bracketing Wheeljack’s hips as he began kissing Sideswipe more intently.

Wheeljack was a really good kisser, Sideswipe blearily decided several minutes later. There was something to be said to thoroughly exploring your partner’s mouth while slowly undulating on top of them. It was certainly stimulating enough for Sideswipe.

Stimulating enough that Sideswipe was getting a little antsy. So he started a little exploring of his own. Unlike Sunstreaker’s helm vents, Wheeljack’s vocal indicators barely seemed to have any sensory input at all. His helm crests provoked some promising sighs. But his winglets… oh, his winglets were the jackpot.

The first sweep of Sideswipe’s fingers along the outer edges made Wheeljack shiver. A pinch of the hinges started Wheeljack rocking his pelvis against Sideswipe’s, an action he definitely enjoyed and could certainly stand more of. So he mercilessly attacked every square inch he could reach until Wheeljack finally buried his face in the side of Sideswipe’s neck and released his panel.

“You’re so proud of yourself, aren’t you?” Wheeljack gasped, his hard spike sliding in the wetness that had accumulated on Sideswipe’s valve pleats.

“A little,” Sideswipe said smugly. “What’s the point of having hot spots if they don’t get stimulated?”

“What’s _your_ hot spot?” Wheeljack asked. He ground his hips down, and Sideswipe encouragingly tilted his pelvis to get more contact.

“Mm… you’re working it,” Sideswipe moaned as his anterior node received some delicious friction. “Although to be fair… pretty much anywhere.”

Wheeljack huffed a laugh into Sideswipe’s shoulder, his hips momentarily stilling. “Why am I surprised to hear that? Well, if you won’t stop fondling me, guess I should return the favor, hm?”

“Oooh! Wait!” Sideswipe exclaimed, pushing at Wheeljack’s shoulders. Wheeljack reared back in alarm, and Sideswipe hurriedly waved his hands through the air. “No, no, everything’s fine, I meant I wanted to watch you spike me – the piercing… I’m kinda fascinated, honestly.”

Wheeljack relaxed. “Oh… ok. Yeah, sure, hold on.”

He pushed himself back onto his knees and Sideswipe sat up, staring avidly at Wheeljack’s hard spike. It was a dark gray with a single thin stripe of white on the underside. A little plain in coloring, although the barbell piercing the head was certainly captivating.

Sideswipe reached out to touch, lightly flicking one end of the metal with a finger. “You seemed to like it when I sucked on this last time; how’s it feel when you’re spiking someone?”

Wheeljack reached down and slowly stroked his spike, gaze fixed on the vee of Sideswipe’s thighs. “Good. Makes the overloads last a little longer as it catches residual charge and loops it back in.”

He shuffled closer and leaned forward a little, gently rubbing the head against Sideswipe’s anterior node. The press of it made Sideswipe shudder; he had to fight the instinct to pull Wheeljack closer and drive that spike home. He was here for his partners’ pleasure after all, not his.

“Supposed to make the one receiving it feel pretty good too,” Wheeljack replied. His lips lifted in the tiniest of smirks, and Sideswipe groaned at the devious glint in Wheeljack’s optics.

“Better not look away,” Wheeljack cautioned and used his grip to slide his spike further down Sideswipe’s valve. The mesh folds parted around the tip, and Sideswipe’s thighs quivered when the head rested against his entrance for a moment before slowly easing inside. The nubs on either end of the barbell pressed against his walls, cool and hard.

Sideswipe bit his lip as Wheeljack stilled, barely keeping from outwardly begging for more. “I’m watching. Promise… I’m watching.”

Wheeljack eased back a fraction of an inch before pushing forward into Sideswipe’s valve. The slow penetration made Sideswipe whine, and he clutched at the bedcovers, entire frame shaking with anticipation. When Wheeljack was halfway in, he reached out and nudged Sideswipe’s chin up. Before he could blink, Wheeljack was kissing him, glossa slipping past Sideswipe’s lips just as he bore Sideswipe down to the bed and bottomed out.

“Fuck, yeah,” Sideswipe muttered against Wheeljack’s lips. He arched his back and lifted his legs, wrapping them around Wheeljack’s waist. “Primus, you’re amazing.”

“Oh, I’m not that special,” Wheeljack replied, his voice a little rough around the edges. His pelvis hunched forward, grinding his array against Sideswipe’s. Wheeljack’s spike housing pressed against Sideswipe’s anterior node, making him see stars.

“Uh… you’re feeling pretty damn special right now,” Sideswipe choked out. He could just barely feel the barbell’s edges on the floor and sides of his valve, somehow still cold. “The metal… does it ever warm up?”

“Nope,” Wheeljack said, mouthing at Sideswipe’s jaw. He finally drew back, the tips of the barbell seeming to drag along the depths of Sideswipe’s valve. When Wheeljack thrust forward again, they slid across the slick metalmesh pulling charge with it and almost forcing it into the valve walls. “Helium insulator in the coating.”

“Frag… Primus-damnit,” Sideswipe spat as he swore he felt his ceiling node crackle with energy. “That’s it, Jack… talk dirty to me!”

“… talk dirty?” Wheeljack asked, his next thrust more hesitant. Sideswipe tightened his legs and banged the heels of his pedes against Wheeljack’s thighs in encouragement.

“Yeah… talk science at me,” Sideswipe replied when Wheeljack drew back to look into Sideswipe’s face. “It’s hot. I love it when you use your big brain.”

Wheeljack blinked at him before resuming the motion of his hips. “I think you’re confusing me with Percy,” he said with a wry smile.

“Oh, fuck Percy!” Sideswipe gasped, grasping Wheeljack’s shoulders and pulling him closer. The sensations in his valve were new and exciting and he wanted to feel the thrum of his partner’s spark close to his. “I’ve lost count… yes, there!... of how many times the stuff you’ve made… have saved our afts. You’re awesome all over… but your brain… is the best.”

“I… um…” Looking flustered, Wheeljack ducked his face down against Sideswipe’s shoulder. Sideswipe felt Wheeljack’s open mouth press against his plating, glossa absently licking at the edges of a transformation seam.

“Primus, don’t you know?” Sideswipe asked, sliding one of his hands downwards. His fingers dug in around the hinge of Wheeljack’s left winglet, prompting a harder thrust into Sideswipe’s valve. “Don’t you know… how cool you are?” 

“I don’t… I’m not…” Wheeljack muttered, frame shuddering within Sideswipe’s embrace. His arms tucked in around Sideswipe’s, hands sliding under his frame to dig into his back as an anchor.

“Yeah… yeah, you are. We’d be screwed ten… ten times… oh, frag… oh, frag, that’s so good…” Sideswipe moaned, losing track of his thoughts for a moment as Wheeljack’s hips picked up speed. But the way Wheeljack whimpered and buried his face further against Sideswipe’s plating made something in his processor ping an alert.

He turned his head a little, ducking his nasal ridge beneath Wheeljack’s fin so he could murmur against the other mech’s helm.

“I see you, Jack. We… we both do,” Sideswipe said, struggling to focus on anything other than the rising charge in his lower half. “We appreciate you… we appreciate everything you do…”

Wheeljack moaned, the sound vibrating down into Sideswipe’s chest and making his engine rev in a throaty growl.

“Yeah… that’s it, baby… your spike’s awesome, but I’d still respect you for… for your brain alone…” Sideswipe gasped, his frame overly hot. Oh, he was going to overload soon, but before he did, he wanted Wheeljack to hear him, to really _listen_ to what Sideswipe was trying to tell him.

“You don’t hear this enough, do you? Or do you at all?” Sideswipe dug all his fingers into the hinges of Wheeljack’s winglets and then dragged his hands outwards to the far edges to rub them. “Well… I’ll tell you… I’ll keep saying it… you’re… fuck!... you’re awesome, Jack… and I see you… I’ve never not seen you…”

Wheeljack choked out something garbled against Sideswipe’s neck and slammed into him. He yanked his right hand out from under Sideswipe and grabbed his hip, holding him steady as Wheeljack made several short, stabbing thrusts into his valve. Sideswipe’s deepest sensors registered a sudden increase in heat and moisture and he canted his pelvis to better meet Wheeljack’s on his final push.

Then Wheeljack stilled completely, panting harshly against Sideswipe’s throat. Sideswipe slowly undulated beneath him, enjoying Wheeljack’s weight pinning him to the bed. He was frustratingly close to overload, but the satisfaction of feeling he’d reached Wheeljack outweighed it.

Sideswipe lightened his touch on Wheeljack’s winglets and brought his hands up to the other mech’s shoulders, stroking them gently. He shifted his right hand higher, briefly cupping Wheeljack’s nape before moving to the top of his helm and lightly patting it.

“Doing ok, there?” Sideswipe asked quietly, listening to the tick of Wheeljack’s engine. All he got in reply was a shudder and a trickle of wetness down his shoulder.

That made Sideswipe freeze and his touch on the top of Wheeljack’s helm became heavier. “Jack? Jack, talk to me, guy,” he urged, trying to tug Wheeljack’s face up. But Wheeljack just shook his head, shoulders shaking.

“… I’m sorry… I… I shouldn’t have…” The words ended in a sob, and Sideswipe tightened his arms and legs around Wheeljack.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, buddy. Trust me on that. I just need to know if you’re ok. Are you hurt anywhere?” Sideswipe asked, hands starting to roam in search of injuries.

Wheeljack shook his head, shifting a little and propping himself up onto his forearms. His head hung down, face turned away.

“I’m sorry…” he said, practically whispering. “I’ve never… I’m not normally like this… I have far more stamina, I promise, and I don’t…”

Wheeljack turned his head farther to the side and viciously wiped at his optics. Sideswipe still saw the glimmer of optical fluid however, and he reached out to catch Wheeljack’s closest helm fin in a firm grip. Using his impromptu handle, he managed to turn Wheeljack’s head so he could peer into his face.

“The goal is for you to feel good. Seemed like that happened… so I don’t see the problem, really,” Sideswipe said, shifting his hand so he could cup Wheeljack’s cheek.

“You… why… why would you say all that? You didn’t have to say those things, to lie to me,” Wheeljack replied bitterly, suddenly struggling to push himself upright.

Sideswipe hung on with all his strength, keeping them locked together. “Not a lie,” Sideswipe proclaimed. “Hey, look at me… I wasn’t lying. Man, you really don’t get told how amazing you are, do you?”

Wheeljack’s expression crumbled and more tears welled up in his optics. “… don’t…”

Sideswipe sighed and pulled on Wheeljack’s shoulders until he crashed back on top of him. Wheeljack burrowed against Sideswipe’s chest, shoulders shaking in quiet sobs.

_Primus, Sides, did you break your first guy?_ Sunstreaker suddenly asked. Sideswipe craned his neck back and saw his twin standing over them.

_I said I liked him talking about science while he fucked me because I admired his brain. He’s got some self-esteem issues, I think,_ Sideswipe replied. _It’s sad. He really is pretty cool. You’d think at least Ratchet would tell him that, right?_

Sunstreaker sighed and bent over, placing a cube of energon on the bed by Sideswipe’s head. “Yeah, but it’s different hearing it from someone you barely know. Your best friend… or your twin…,” Sunstreaker said, tilting his head to the side pointedly. “… sometimes it feels like they’re obligated to say stuff like that.”

… oh. Sideswipe understood completely now. 

At the sound of Sunstreaker’s voice, Wheeljack froze and he snuffled in a vent of air before slowly pulling against Sideswipe’s grip. This time, Sideswipe let him go, shivering a little as Wheeljack shifted enough to completely pull out. His mouth watered as he spied a mix of transfluid and lubricant glistening on Wheeljack’s spike, but Sideswipe didn’t give in to impulse and dive right down onto it. Wheeljack’s mental health was far more important right now.

“Do you… do you have any idea how many times… someone’s yelled at me because one of my gadgets did something it shouldn’t? And then how many times someone’s thanked me for one of them working the way it should?” Wheeljack asked quietly, his head still hanging down.

“I’m thinking the former outweighs the latter?” Sunstreaker asked dryly.

Wheeljack nodded and Sideswipe pushed himself up into a sitting position, reaching out and squeezing his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Sunstreaker added, causing Wheeljack’s head to shoot up and finally meet their optics. It seemed that Wheeljack believed the words more if they came out of Sunstreaker’s mouth rather than Sideswipe’s.

Which… fair. How many times had anyone other than Sideswipe heard Sunstreaker apologize? “And Sideswipe wasn’t lying.”

Wheeljack studied Sunstreaker for a moment, coolant tears still wet on his cheeks. When he cut a glance over to Sideswipe, he nodded once and squeezed Sideswipe’s hand back.

“… thank you.”

Sideswipe launched himself at Wheeljack, enfolding him in a tight hug. “You’re welcome,” he said fiercely against Wheeljack’s audial. “You’re so welcome. Now go sit with Sunny, drink some fuel, and rest a little, ok? We can talk some more tomorrow or the next day.”

“Oh, I don’t need…” Wheeljack protested, pulling out of Sideswipe’s embrace.

“Oh, yes you do. You need something to calm your nerves and most of all, you shouldn’t be alone. Not after a breakdown like that. Sunny isn’t the best conversationalist, but he’s still excellent company," Sideswipe replied.

_Thanks for volunteering me,_ Sunstreaker said, although he didn’t really sound irritated. More resigned than anything.

_You’re welcome!_ Sideswipe chirped as Sunstreaker held out his hand, practically in front of Wheeljack’s nasal ridge. Giving Sideswipe one last searching look, Wheeljack let himself be pulled up from the bed. He snatched the cube of fuel and trailed after Sunstreaker as he led them back to his quiet corner.


	3. Naughty Cowgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe never got a chance to 'face Hound due to an untimely accident on the battlefield. But now he has a second chance and he's going to make good use of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe/Hound. knotting, cowgirl position.  
> Minor Sideswipe/Mirage (technically Sideswipe/Hound/Mirage), face-fucking

Giving a short sigh, Sideswipe mournfully looked down at his lap before rolling up onto his knees and crawling over to the cart perched at the bedside. As he poured himself a cube of mid-grade, he spied several Autobots staring at Wheeljack and Sunstreaker with wide optics.

“Is he… is he ok?” Hound asked, moving forward out of the crowd. He was frowning, looking worriedly at Wheeljack as Sunstreaker gently guided him down onto the small couch.

“Yeah, he’s all right,” Sideswipe said, waving a nonchalant hand through the air. “Just maybe spread the word that the guy could do with some honest appreciation in his life, you know?”

Hound ducked his head, biting at his lower lip. “Yeah… yeah, I’ll do that.”

Sideswipe sipped his cube and considered the tracker. “You wanted next?” he asked idly.

Hound turned a startled gaze onto Sideswipe. “Oh! I wasn’t… anyone else could…”

“Well… you’re closest and everyone else seems a little weirded out,” Sideswipe said, looking around the room. People were clumped together, alternatively staring between Wheeljack and Sideswipe.

Sideswipe didn’t let it bother him… other than the fact that he was still a little worked up, even despite Wheeljack’s breakdown. Stimulation was stimulation, and Wheeljack’s spike had been _very_ stimulating. If he hadn’t been at Share Night, he would have spirited Wheeljack away for some coddling, but Sunstreaker would do for that in a pinch and Sideswipe had other mechs to see to.

Well… he still hoped so.

“You made Wheeljack cry,” Hound pointed out flatly. “That doesn’t bode well for the rest of us.”

Sideswipe waved a hand through the air again. “Sometimes people need a good cry. And sometimes it happens during an interface. Trust me, he’ll be better because of it. Now, get on over here and bring that knot of yours with you.”

Hound looked a little wary, but did as Sideswipe instructed, kneeling on the bed next to him. “Are you going to make me cry too?”

Sideswipe threw back the rest of his drink before placing the cube onto the table. “Depends. I don’t exactly want to make it a habit, but if it’s something you need, I’ll try my best.”

“No, thank you. Although I appreciate the offer,” Hound said absently, his gaze landing on Sideswipe’s thighs. As Sideswipe scooted backwards into the middle of the bed, Hound reached down and stroked his half pressurized spike.

“I aim to please. So how do you want me? And I wasn’t joking about the knot. Biggest disappointment of my life was getting shot by Starscream and missing our date,” Sideswipe said, watching Hound squeeze himself.

“I’ve never knotted anyone who was on top before,” Hound said, tilting his head to the side in consideration. “Do you want to try it?”

Sideswipe shrugged. “Sure. I’m game.”

Barely a minute later, Sideswipe sank down onto Hound’s spike with a satisfied sigh. Hound had a nice spike, firm and of a good enough length to nudge up against Sideswipe’s ceiling node.

“Fair warning,” Sideswipe said, resting his hands on Hound’s chest while he swiveled his hips in a little figure eight. “Probably gonna overload before your knot even comes into play. Still a bit worked up after ‘Jack.”

Sideswipe’s hips experimentally rocked forward and backwards; just when he was about to lift himself up to start bouncing, Hound dug his hands into Sideswipe’s hips.

“Keep doing that…” Hound said, the blue of his optics darkened from their normal ceil to navy. “… it’s really hot.”

“You’re not wrong. Oh, yeah… I’m definitely going to come really… _really_ soon,” Sideswipe replied, biting his lower lip. The stirrings of overload were already making his valve tighten and he rocked faster, desperate for that push over the edge.

“C’mon, Sides, do it,” Hound urged, his hands roaming over Sideswipe’s chest. They caressed his hood, stroking his wipers with a teasing touch. Sideswipe arched his back, seeking more contact and Hound obliged by playing with the edges of Sideswipe’s left headlight. He rubbed over the seal between metal and plasteel and then dug his talon in.

Sideswipe whimpered at the flash of pain and his hips stuttered in their motion, pelvis tilting downward to press his node more firmly against Hound’s spike housing. A moment later he jerked in place as his first overload of the night swept over him.

It made his vents catch and he moaned, head falling back as he closed his optics and savored the release. He wasn’t able to bask in the sensations for long though; Hound almost immediately grabbed his waist again and started trying to move him.

“Don’t stop… Sideswipe, my knot won’t engage if you stop for long!” Hound exclaimed.

“Hold your horses,” Sideswipe muttered, gently moving Hound’s hands down to his thighs instead. He leaned back, propping himself up on Hound’s knees and purposively tilting his pelvis upwards slightly. Sideswipe’s nodes didn’t get super sensitive like Sunstreaker’s often did, but he could potentially overload back to back with little down time in between if stimulated enough. Since he was in control of his own motion, each release would make him instinctively pause before continuing, and he _really_ wanted to experience Hound’s knot.

“… horses? What…?”

Sideswipe swiveled his hips once before resuming his grind. At this angle, he had to work a little harder at it, arching his abdomen with each roll forwards, his lower back cables tightening with every slide backwards.

“Just a human expression. Means ‘wait a second’… do you like horses? I thought animals were kinda your thing,” Sideswipe commented, tilting his helm so he could stare down the length of his body. Hound gazed back at him, mouth slowly dropping open as he watched Sideswipe rock.

“You… you… don’t…”

“Don’t what? Oh, sorry, I know, I’m chatty. It’s a thing with me. If you gave him the chance, Sunny would tell you all about it,” Sideswipe said apologetically.

“No. No, I actually don’t mind the talking… it’s the… the way you move… it should be illegal,” Hound replied almost desperately. 

Sideswipe paused a moment, causing Hound to whine and paw at his thighs. Smirking slightly, Sideswipe rebalanced himself on one hand while using the other one to trail down his front. He rolled his hips in an exaggerated fashion, two fingers rubbing over his node. Deep inside his valve, he felt Hound’s spike throb.

“Like that, you mean?” Sideswipe purred. “I could turn around and give you a different view if you’d like…”

Hound moaned loudly and his hips bucked up. “Maybe… maybe when we finally get that date… frag… _frag_ … I’m almost there. If you want me to stop…”

“Pit, no,” Sideswipe replied and began to grind faster. “I want you to knot me and fill me up. I want to be dripping your spill for hours… I want it running down the inside of my thighs until…”

Hound abruptly sat up, reaching his arms around Sideswipe and clutching his lower back. “That… that should be ill… illegal too… oh… oh, frag, yes that’s it!”

On the next forward glide of his pelvis, Sideswipe felt Hound’s spike pulse again and then thicken. Sideswipe slowed then shifted until he was directly lined up atop Hound’s lap, optics blindly staring across the room as he focused on the sensations deep within him.

Hound started muttering subvocally, his entire frame shivering in little waves that started at his shoulders and worked their ways downwards. His spike continued to grow, faster than Sideswipe had expected. Instinctively, his calipers clenched down tight around it and when Hound moaned, Sideswipe concentrated and rippled the rings of calipers within the walls.

Hound buried his face in Sideswipe’s chest and sunk his denta into the lateral edge of his hood. Sideswipe hissed at the abrupt sting; he had forgotten that some of Hound’s teeth were sharp enough to penetrate superficial layers of even wargrade armor.

“Sunny’s gonna _love_ fixing the paint on that,” Sideswipe remarked conversationally, but Hound couldn’t seem to hear him. A moment later Hound dug his fingers into Sideswipe’s back and thrust up violently.

The knot slipped a fraction of an inch deeper and Sideswipe reflexively clamped down on it, squirming a little at the pressure against his walls. It felt good, although he wished he could have that thickness everywhere and not just behind his rim. Still… he had a fair amount of very small and very sensitive nodes right at the knot’s level.

He experimentally shifted, shuddering when a small grind massaged the knot against those very nodes. A bolt of charge shot up his spinal strut and he rolled his hips again.

Hound groaned like he was dying and weakly slapped Sideswipe’s back. “Don’t… don’t hurt yourself…”

“Not gonna. This feel ok?” Sideswipe asked, starting up a small rocking motion. A few seconds later he grunted as he felt Hound’s spike pulse from base to tip and a small jet of transfluid impacted the mesh right above his ceiling node. “Fuck. Fuck… that feels awesome.”

“It’s good… so good… you’re so… so…” Hound trailed off as his pelvis twitched upwards, spurting out more fluids.

Sideswipe never found out what Hound had been about to say. He just buried his face against Sideswipe’s chest again and hung on for dear life, moaning near continuously. It didn’t take long for Sideswipe to learn the pattern of Hound’s release and he timed his rocking so he could better direct the head of Hound’s spike towards Sideswipe’s ceiling node. 

Within a minute, he was moaning as loudly as Hound. The buildup of pressure within him was divine and between one grind and the next, Sideswipe unexpectedly overloaded hard. The release made him shake and fight to remain upright. Nothing hurt at the moment, but he didn’t want to chance valve damage if their positions changed too much.

His valve felt full and warm in its depths, all of his internal nodes sparking with the influx of charged transfluid. Sideswipe tipped his pelvis downwards a little, instinctively rubbing his anterior node against Hound’s anterior spike housing, seeking even more sensation.

“Frag… frag, Hound, that’s so good,” Sideswipe gasped, rocking atop him more urgently. Every time he moved, the fluids inside him sloshed around in a wave and his optics rolled back as the pressure caressed his deepest nodes over and over again. A minute and a half later and he overloaded again, plating rattling as he shuddered through it.

Sideswipe was purely pleasure driven now; he ignored the warnings of overheating that his HUD kept flashing at him and continued to undulate in Hound’s lap. Every spurt of Hound’s spike added to the building sense of fullness and he couldn’t stop moving if he wanted to. No wonder Sunstreaker had come so many times with Hound. Sideswipe felt like he could sit here and overload endlessly.

But all things come to an end. Eventually Hound’s climax petered off. His hips twitched one last time and then he gave a great sigh, abruptly slumping forward against Sideswipe like his cables had all been cut. Sideswipe had to reach behind him and prop himself up on Hound’s knees again, whining a protest when his anterior node lost its contact with Hound’s body.

Hound was surprisingly heavy and Sideswipe couldn’t really move at this angle so he resigned himself to no more knot-induced overloads. Pity. But four climaxes were nothing to scoff at either. They left his frame feeling loose and relaxed, his valve aching pleasantly.

“… shrink… few minutes…” Hound murmured, rolling his head to the side so his mouth was exposed. “Damn… that… that was… amazing. It’s actually better… with someone on top.”

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Sideswipe asked, curious.

“Sometimes my partner feels a little discomfort, if I’m still thrusting while my knot is growing. But with you on top, I didn’t really have the leverage to move much,” Hound said. “And the way you kept _grinding_ … your valve… it was practically giving my spike a massage. Overload always feels so good, but that… that was just…”

Hound made a pleased humming sound, and Sideswipe smiled to himself. Success for both of them then.

“And you were ok with being pinned down?” Sideswipe asked. “Some people wouldn’t be ok being trapped like that. I’m not exactly a light weight; you might have been able to buck me off if you really wanted to, but…”

Hound shook his head, nuzzling Sideswipe’s hood. “No. I liked it. At least for the knotting. I’m usually worried I’m going to hurt someone, but I didn’t feel that way with you.”

“Cool. Feeling any urges to cry?”

Hound laughed, sitting up on his own and looking up at Sideswipe. “Well, it was a good time, but not enough to cry over. Hopefully that convinced everyone else.”

Sideswipe looked around the room and saw the Autobots present looked much more relaxed now. They were still staring in his direction, but there was less shock and far more lust in their optics. In fact, several mechs were already starting to amble closer.

“Hey, all!” Sideswipe called. “My valve’s taken for a few more minutes, although if someone wants to make use of my mouth…?”

Two mechs stepped forward at the same time and then looked at one another.

“Oh! I… I was hoping I could be next for your valve?” First Aid asked, hesitantly looking back and forth between Sideswipe and Mirage.

Mirage nodded at First Aid. “That is fine. I was interested in the other end,” he said, smiling gently.

“Well, guess that’s my cue,” Hound said, twisting at the waist to the left and then to the right. Sideswipe felt the ‘twang’ of a cable loosening deep inside Hound’s frame all the way into his own. Once relieved of the knotted line, Hound carefully lowered himself back down to the bed, settling onto the covers with a sigh. “Raj, feel free to step over me. In fact, please do… I’d love the view.” 

He held his hand out and Mirage glided closer, stepping up onto the bed and then straddling Hound’s abdomen. Hound made an admiring sound and Sideswipe leaned around Mirage to see Hound staring up at the noble’s aft.

“I feel like Hound is getting the best deal out of all of us,” Sideswipe said in an aside to Mirage. Mirage merely raised an orbital ridge and smiled smugly as his interface panel transformed aside. “How do you want it?” 

Mirage reached out and traced Sideswipe’s lips with one thin finger. Sideswipe absently licked it while watching Mirage’s face for clues. “Want me to suck you off? Or do you want to fuck my mouth? I’m told it’s very gratifying.”

“The latter, I think,” Mirage replied, his other hand leisurely stroking his pressurizing spike. It was pretty, a lovely royal blue with a thin white spiral circling its length all the way to the head. A drop of pre-transfluid beaded up at the tip and Sideswipe leaned forward, kissing it away.

“Yeah, I have no illusions that a lot of people won’t be asking for that,” Sideswipe said wryly, turning his head to mouth at the side of the spike tip.

“You have only yourself to blame for that,” Mirage replied tartly. Sideswipe shrugged and got to work.

He knew he torqued off a lot of people, and it was his mouth that got him in trouble more than anything. Sideswipe wasn’t naturally a cruel mech, but sometimes things got out of hand in the heat of the moment. Mirage had rubbed him the wrong way during their first meeting when he had made a sly comment about Sunstreaker. Sideswipe had responded in kind and after that, their relationship spiraled into one of pure animosity that lingered for centuries. Things were cordial now, but they would never be friends. So Sideswipe really wasn’t surprised when Mirage fed his spike past Sideswipe’s lips and started fragging his mouth in earnest.

With Sunstreaker nearby, Sideswipe felt safe enough to close his optics, drop his jaw, and let Mirage do what he liked. In just a few minutes, he was wiping stray drops of transfluid away from his cheeks and clearing his intake from the sticky dribble of another mech’s spill.

“Wow, great timing, Mirage,” Hound remarked as Mirage shifted to the side of Hound and stood above them both, venting heavily. “Sideswipe, go slow, but I think my knot has shrunk enough for you to lift up.”

Considering the puddle gathering beneath him, Sideswipe thought Hound was right. He was still careful when he pushed himself upright onto his knees however, making sure he didn’t feel any pull on his valve lining.

There fortunately was none, just the disappointment of no longer feeling full. Sideswipe made a face as a steady stream of mixed fluids came out of him and he flung himself towards the side table, grabbing a towel. He pressed it against his valve entrance, letting it soak up the liquid. “Sorry about the mess. Here – you can use this for cleanup.”

Hound shrugged as he took the damp cloth Sideswipe offered. “It’s my mess, really. Thanks, Sides. Glad it didn’t end in tears.” He let Mirage haul him to his feet and smiled at Sideswipe, giving him a small wave before staggering off to the nearest drink dispenser.


	4. To the Limit and Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe tries something else new. Will it go as well as his encounter with a spike knot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe/First Aid. Fisting, plug and play (kind of), cervix/gestational fisting, injury during sex. Asexual!First Aid (placiosexual to be specific)  
> Minor Sideswipe/Cliffjumper. Face-fucking (while First Aid is fisting Sideswipe)  
> Minor Sideswipe/Bumblebee, Face-fucking (while First Aid is fisting Sideswipe)

Which was a great idea. It would be a long night and he needed to keep up his energy. As he plopped down onto the edge of the bed, he waved First Aid over. The medic scurried across the distance separating them, coming to a stop right in front of Sideswipe. He wrung his hands together, nervously looking around the room as Sideswipe studied him.

“The crying was hopefully a onetime thing, ‘Aid. I promise I didn’t hurt ‘Jack,” Sideswipe said gently, pouring himself a small cup of coolant and fuel each.

First Aid whipped around, optics wide. “Oh no! I know that you didn’t! Trust me, I was scanning him to make sure as soon as we all figured out he was upset. That’s not why I’m…”

He made a vague motion which had Sideswipe frowning around the lip of his cup. “You seem jumpy. What’s up?”

First Aid ducked his head and looked up at him through lowered optic shutters. He acted like Primus himself would come from on high and strike him down if he asked for a blowjob. It was damn adorable and Sideswipe wanted to eat him up.

“Have you… have you been fisted before?”

Huh. Ok, well that was a little more extreme than Sideswipe thought First Aid would ask for, but he could handle it. 

“Yeah. Several times actually. Is that what you wanted to do? There’s no shame in it,” Sideswipe commented.

“Yes, true. It’s just that I’ve never done it before,” First Aid admitted, leaning in and lowering his voice. He kept darting glances around the room as if fearing someone would judge him for his lack of experience. Which was ridiculous, really. Fisting wasn’t a hugely common practice.

“That’s fine! I’m willing to play guinea pig for ya… _if_ you let Sunny walk you through it,” Sideswipe said. He was experienced enough to do both, but Sunstreaker was radiating a protective concern that Sideswipe knew would be best assuaged if his twin could supervise directly. 

“Oh!” First Aid’s visor flared as he turned his head to watch Sunstreaker push himself to his feet and approach. “T-that’s good, actually. Ratchet told me to not even ask, but if I had someone teach me…”

“I’m sorry, what?” Sideswipe asked, a little blindsided. “Two things here: One – you talked to Ratchet about _fisting_ me? And Two – Ratchet told you not to?”

First Aid fidgeted in place, looking around furtively as if Ratchet was about to pop out of the crowd. And now Sideswipe understood the other mech’s nervousness. Going behind Ratchet’s back after he specifically told you not to do something certainly had its dangers. “Yes to both questions. But there’s more to it all. You see, I’m afacial. Placiofacial to be exact.”

Sideswipe blinked at First Aid, uncomprehending. “Ok… I know afacial means not being attracted to others in an interfacing sense, but the other…?”

“Placiofacial is a subdivision of afacial. I don’t have any desire to have sexual acts done to me… but on occasion I desire performing interfacing techniques on others,” First Aid replied.

“You’re on the list, though,” Sunstreaker interjected as he finally came close enough not be overheard by anyone else in the room. Sideswipe’s optics went wide in realization and he reached out to grab First Aid’s wrists, tugging him closer.

“Aid, he’s right – you’re on the list. And you haven’t gone yet. What are you going to do when it’s your turn?” Sideswipe asked worriedly.

“Oh, no, it’ll be alright! I don’t have any _desire_ to interface others, but I’m still sex positive. I think I’ll be just fine; pleasure is still pleasure, after all,” First Aid said confidently.

“If you’re sure…” Sideswipe said hesitantly, setting himself a reminder to stick close by First Aid on his Share Night, just in case. He couldn’t think of anyone within the Autobots who wouldn’t back off if asked, but would First Aid actually ask?

“Yes, absolutely. And we got a little off topic. I’ve long been interested in fisting and after hearing that Sunstreaker enjoyed knotting, I thought you might also like more extreme penetration,” First Aid said to Sideswipe. “It seems like you enjoyed Hound’s knot, yes?”

“You’re not wrong there… but why did _Ratchet_ tell you not to?” Sideswipe pressed.

It was First Aid’s turn to look at him in confusion. “He… well… he loves you both. As if the two of you were his own creations. Did you not know that? He didn’t want to chance you getting hurt if I messed up somehow. Not that I think I would, I mean, I do know my anatomy of the gestational tank, and I would be…”

First Aid’s voice faded away as Sideswipe looked up at his twin.

_… like we were his own creations?_ Sideswipe repeated faintly.

_Do you think that’s why he wasn’t on the list?_ Sunstreaker replied, their bond feeling suddenly full and warm.

_You know, I had wondered why he wasn’t. If he really feels this way, then yeah, I guess it’s possible. Hey… wait…_

“Aid, what were you just saying about my tank?” Sideswipe said, interrupting First Aid mid-word. The medic’s visor flashed once before replying.

“I don’t just want to fist you… I want to unlock your tank and stimulate the sensors in the tank opening. I’m interested to see if the strength of your overload would be affected,” First Aid replied. Sideswipe was immediately intrigued.

“Huh. Me too, now,” Sideswipe replied, shoving his thoughts about Ratchet to the back of his processor to deal with later. “Well! No time like the present!”

Sideswipe pushed himself across the bed, angling his frame so that his head was close to one edge. Might as well open up his mouth for business while First Aid explored his valve.

“Hey, everyone! Who’s next at this end?” Sideswipe called, waving his hand to catch the others’ attention as First Aid and Sunstreaker crawled onto the bed.

Sunstreaker carried the full bottle of lubricant Sideswipe had brought and he resisted the urge to tell his brother ‘I told you so’. Yeah, Sideswipe produced a lot of natural lubricant, but having extra on hand (heh) never harmed anyone.

“All right, so he’s already pretty stretched from Hound’s knot, right, so…”

As Sunstreaker went into teaching mode, Sideswipe watched several minibots break away from the main group and head over. Sideswipe inwardly groaned at the smirk Cliffjumper wore and resigned himself to another face-fucking.

“I’m next,” Cliffjumper reported, coming to a stop in front of the bed while the other minis milled around, chattering excitedly and nibbling on oil cakes.

“Oh, goodie!” Sideswipe replied, smiling brightly. “Come here, then.”

“You know… I’ve been waiting for this night. Gotta say, I’ve been dying to see your mouth wrapped around me,” Cliffjumper said, stroking his spike. It had the same red paintjob as the rest of him but was absent of any decorations. It wasn’t especially long either, but its girth was impressive. Sideswipe wondered if he’d had it modded or he was just naturally endowed.

“Yeah, yeah, Mirage pretty much said the same thing. Gagging me via spike is gonna be a popular pastime tonight, I think,” Sideswipe said, resigned to a sore jaw in the morning.

“It’s one of _my_ favorites,” Sunstreaker muttered, his voice floating up from around Sideswipe’s knee. Sideswipe didn’t dignify that with a response. Instead, he squirmed his upper body closer to Cliffjumper, rapidly doing some physics in his head.

“You know… if I hang my head over the edge, you’d be at the perfect height,” Sideswipe said thoughtfully. Just as he was about to reposition himself, Cliffjumper’s engine made a grinding noise.

“What are you saying about my height?” he growled. Cliffjumper warningly raised up a fist.

Sideswipe sighed, resisting the urge to roll his optics. Guess there were consequences to constantly calling the guy ‘Shorty’ and ‘Pipsqueak’. “Calm down, dude. I don’t mean anything by it. Trust me, you’ll like this.”

Sideswipe squirmed forward a little more, making Sunstreaker irritably slap his thigh just as hesitant fingers brushed his valve. He called an apology out towards First Aid and let his helm fall over the edge of the berth. Now upside down, he gestured for Cliffjumper to come forward.

The mini did so with a little enlightened ‘aha!’. At first he was a little hesitant as he placed his spike at Sideswipe’s lips, but he quickly established a steady thrusting motion in and out of Sideswipe’s mouth. It was a little harder upside down, but Sideswipe did his best to suck and lick what part of Cliffjumper’s spike that he could.

It was enough to distract Sideswipe from what was going on between his thighs. He could feel fingers moving in and out of him, just two at first and then gradually up to four. His brother’s voice was calm and encouraging so Sideswipe figured First Aid would soon feel confident enough for his whole hand. He kinda wished he could watch; bright-opticked eagerness in the berth had always turned Sideswipe’s crank.

Fortunately, Sunstreaker was filming everything tonight, so Sideswipe could watch it later.

Cliffjumper chose to shoot down Sideswipe’s throat, which at this angle, worked perfectly. Sideswipe had expected some smarmy comment when Cliffjumper finished, but he merely patted Sideswipe’s shoulder with a quiet ‘thanks’ and wandered off instead. Maybe Cliffjumper got mellow after a good overload? Regardless, Bumblebee took Cliffjumper’s place almost immediately afterwards and Sideswipe focused in on him instead.

Bumblebee had just gotten started when Sideswipe felt a lumpy pressure against his valve rim. He moaned and encouragingly tilted his hips up, bearing down on First Aid’s hand. A moment later, he felt it slide into him. Sidewipe heard a startled oath from above and he peered up at Bumblebee, seeing the other mech’s gaze locked on the activities between Sideswipe’s legs.

“That is so hot,” Bumblebee said faintly. He shivered and started thrusting faster.

Sideswipe had to agree. He’d always loved a hand inside him, the way the fingers would shift and move against his walls. It felt far more intimate than a toy and now that Sideswipe had experienced knotting, it was still even better than that.

Sunstreaker coached First Aid into a good rhythm, one which had Sideswipe rocking his pelvis to meet each thrust. He tried to reach a hand down to rub at his node, but Sunstreaker batted it away and played with it instead. Nothing steady or firm enough to push him into overload, but enough to tease him into frustration.

Aft.

Sideswipe took out his frustration on Bumblebee, fervently working his spike with lips and glossa. Bumblebee didn’t seem to mind. He just propped himself up on Sideswipe’s chest and pushed into his mouth with increasing urgency.

Then First Aid’s hand twisted, his fingers dancing along the floor of Sideswipe’s valve. The digits briefly flirted with Sideswipe’s ceiling node, but they sadly moved on, continually probing. 

Sideswipe didn’t know much about his gestational tank other than the fact that it existed. Twins’ half sparks weren’t able to support new life, so he often thought about asking Ratchet to take the superfluous organ out. Less weight meant more speed, and frontliners needed every advantage on the battlefield they could get. But as First Aid’s fingers brushed over the closed entrance and then more firmly rubbed the edges, Sideswipe thought he might let it stay.

The sensation was utterly and completely different than stimulation to any of his nodes. It was similar to a heavy pressure, or almost a cramp, although one that ached in a good way. So far, the jury was out if he could overload from it alone, but he was certainly up to trying.

Bumblebee abruptly overloaded into his mouth, distracting Sideswipe from First Aid’s hand. The minibot wasn’t as neat as Cliffjumper had been, pulling out after the first two pulses of transfluid and stroking more onto Sideswipe’s chin.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Bumblebee panted, quickly bending over and licking up the warm droplets. Humming in satisfaction, he detoured and kissed Sideswipe, glossa flicking out to swipe across first his top and then bottom lip.

Sideswipe kissed him back, quietly moaning into Bumblebee’s mouth when he lightly cupped Sideswipe’s cheeks so he could slip his glossa deeper. He went to lift his arms so he could wrap them around Bumblebee, but First Aid caught his left wrist and asked him to open his medical port. Sideswipe let the small port’s cover transform away and First Aid plugged in as Bumblebee lightened the kiss and drew back.

Bumblebee gave him a shy, upside down smile, gently squeezing Sideswipe’s free hand. “Thanks, Sideswipe. Take care of yourself, alright?”

Sideswipe squeezed Bumblebee’s smaller digits in return before letting him go. He thoughtfully stared after Bumblebee as he walked away. Then First Aid did something that made it feel like he had directly stroked a neural cluster in Sideswipe’s abdomen and he forgot all about the mini.

He choked on his own oral lubricant and raised his helm, staring down his body in disbelief. Another presence sidled up to his head, but Sideswipe ignored them, focused on First Aid and his valve.

“What… what did you do?” Sideswipe asked, voice scratchy, and not only from being used back to back. “That…”

First Aid lifted his head and smiled beatifically, his optics a little hazy. “Your tank is open. Just a little, enough for one finger. It needs stretching if I were to get my whole hand in there… you’re so warm… it’s lovely.”

Sideswipe couldn’t tell if it was the act itself turning First Aid on or he had dialed up his hand sensors. Regardless, if Sideswipe felt good with just a single finger, more would be even better, right?

“… thanks, I think. Go ahead,” Sideswipe managed.

Sideswipe felt that deep pressure again, followed immediately by a shot of pleasure that made him shudder. It was all encompassing, making his entire neural net feel overly sensitized. Normally if he was trying out something new, he’d tell his partner what was working and what wasn’t, but he couldn’t identify what First Aid was doing exactly.

Besides, all of it was working.

“… fuck… fuck, that’s so good,” Sideswipe said faintly, arching his back. His pedes restlessly moved across the bed, his body instinctively trying to move with the sensations, to explore on its own. “More.”

“I’m glad to hear it. The ring was so tight, I worried that two fingers would be too much, but you’re loosening quite nicely,” First Aid reported. “I’m going to try three now.”

First Aid twisted his arm a few degrees to the right and Sideswipe cried out as his charge suddenly ratcheted up several degrees. The sensations were so _strong_ , burning through his lines and making his vents catch. He couldn’t support his head any longer. It fell back over the side of the bed and the mech standing there eagerly shuffled closer.

“No,” Sideswipe managed to get out, shoving at… Brawn, he thought. “… can’t.”

“But…”

Sideswipe keened as his haptic net felt like it had suddenly caught on fire and he flailed his arm out at Brawn. “Can’t! Fuck… Aid!… hngh!”

“Please hold still,” First Aid instructed, his voice muffled as if from far away. “This is four and you’re not stretching as quickly as with the others.”

Primus. Oh, Primus, Sideswipe was going to _die_. His entire focus spiraled in on his valve… his abdomen… he didn’t even know anymore. It was just someplace deep inside him that was alternatively hot and cold and _raw_.

Sideswipe’s legs kicked out, his back bowing as somehow, _somehow_ , the sensations doubled. He wailed, his optics abruptly shorting out as several of his capacitors across his body tripped over from being inundated with data.

“Sun…!” Sideswipe clawed at the air in the direction his brother had last been. His arm was caught and folded over his chest, his other captured the same way. Sunstreaker, because very few others had the strength to actually pin him, placed a knee on Sideswipe’s closest hip and leaned on both it and his crossed arms, keeping him from bucking again.

“Sides? Sides… you want me to make him stop?” Sunstreaker asked hesitantly, the words echoed along their bond.

Sideswipe sobbed raggedly and nodded his head. Then he immediately shook it because he hurt, but it was a _good_ hurt. His cooling fans whirled at top speeds, his vents were open full bore, and he was so close to coming he could taste it, ozone sharp on the back of his glossa.

And he really wanted that overload.

“Good… very good, Sideswipe,” First Aid’s voice crooned from the other end of the bed. “You’re taking four so well… I’m going to try my whole hand now…”

Sideswipe groaned as the pressure inside him became even more pronounced. His entire frame locked up, taut and trembling, as his body fed him conflicting information. Too hot, too cold, trapped beneath a crushing weight, but also soaring… freefalling…

First Aid made a noise of frustration and then something inside Sideswipe gave with a sharp throb. Sideswipe screamed as a sensation more intense than any he’d ever felt swept over him like a tsunami. He nearly bucked Sunstreaker off as he jackknifed upwards, abdominal and thigh cables clenching so tightly he thought they would break.

It didn’t stop. It kept going on and on and Sideswipe had no clue what his body was doing. Was he overloading? Had he already overloaded and this was a second, a third, all on top of each other?

He couldn’t take any more. He thought he might die if he did, so he instinctively reached out over his bond, pleading wordlessly with his twin.

A thin cry reached his audials and Sideswipe didn’t know if Sunstreaker had managed to tell Aid to stop because an eternity of a second later, he lost consciousness.


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in his life, Sideswipe calls a sexual time-out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunstreaker POV. Description of minor injury.

Sunstreaker felt Sideswipe go limp in the same instant that First Aid slumped forward, venting rapidly. When Sunstreaker reached out with an inquiring spark pulse, Sideswipe didn’t respond. Instead, his end of the bond was eerily quiet. Moving slowly, Sunstreaker cautiously pushed himself upright, watching his twin for any more violent movements. But Sideswipe’s optics were dark and when Sunstreaker looked down the length of his twin’s body, he witnessed a tiny trail of smoke arising from Sideswipe’s wrist port.

“You pushed him into a reset,” Sunstreaker accused, reaching down and removing First Aid’s plug. He then carefully cradled Sideswipe’s head and shifted him so it wasn’t lolling over the edge of the bed. “You overloaded and it grounded out in him, you idiot!”

“Oh… oh dear, did I not unplug?” First Aid mumbled. Sunstreaker’s entire body went tense as he prepared to leap onto the other mech and at least shove him away if not actively start pummeling him. Fortunately for First Aid, Sideswipe chose that moment to stir and Sunstreaker turned his attention to his brother instead.

“… nngh… Sunny… am I dead?” Sideswipe muttered, his optics flickering before finally rebooting. Sunstreaker leaned over him, stroking the side of his face as he studied him. Sideswipe was obviously dazed, but didn’t seem to be suffering any long term effects of a forced restart.

“No, you’re not dead,” Sunstreaker replied, his fingers trembling in relief. “First Aid was still plugged in when he overloaded. Since it was a one way connection, it grounded out in you, pushed you into a reset.”

Sideswipe raised a shaking hand up to his head, rubbing at his forehelm. “Oh. Guess that… that explains why I feel like Motormaster just ran me over. Damn, I need some coolant… a _lot_ of coolant… ngh… Primus!”

Sideswipe hissed and his entire body froze except for his helm which lifted up so he could look down the length of his frame. “Oh, _slag_. Aid… Aid, you’ve still got your hand inside me.”

First Aid blinked down at Sideswipe’s body and started to slide his arm back. He got as far as an inch before Sideswipe convulsed with a screech. Blue sparks flickered in the depths under his armor, and Sunstreaker looked at Sideswipe in astonishment.

“Did you… did you just overload?” he demanded, hands on his twin’s chest to try and keep him still

“… I… I’m not sure…” Sideswipe whimpered as he fell limp again. His optics were huge as he stared up at Sunstreaker. “Maybe? It’s… even a little stimulation is… is a lot.”

“Ok… ok, First Aid… you’re going to have to do this very slowly, please,” Sunstreaker instructed, soothingly rubbing a hand over Sideswipe’s central chest seam.

Sideswipe clutched Sunstreaker’s arms as he dove into their bond, wordlessly seeking reassurance. He felt physically overwhelmed which Sunstreaker hadn’t thought could ever happen. Sideswipe had had his spark chamber shredded once and hadn’t been this distressed.

Of course, they were used to pain. This wasn’t pain. This was something else entirely.

“So… is he ready to use his mouth yet?” Brawn asked from the side of the bed. Sunstreaker turned his head and glared at the minibot.

“No! When he is, he’ll call you over,” Sunstreaker snapped. Seeing his ire, Bumblebee darted forward and grabbed hold of Brawn’s shoulder, whispering in his audial. Hoping Bumblebee had that handled, Sunstreaker nodded at First Aid.

“Ok, here goes… very slowly…”

Sunstreaker could tell First Aid was being as gentle as he possibly could, but his hand wasn’t exactly little. Centimeter by centimeter, Frist Aid pulled back, Sideswipe periodically writhing in overload. By the time only two of First Aid’s fingers were left in Sideswipe’s gestational tank, Sideswipe had bit Sunstreaker twice and was shaking non-stop.

“Last two, Sideswipe. You’re doing really well,” First Aid soothed, rubbing his other hand over Sideswipe’s lower belly.

“… thanks.”

“Did ya need me to call Ratchet?”

Sunstreaker answered for his brother when Jazz suddenly popped up next to the bed. He and First Aid actually spoke at the same time. “No!”

“Sides is fine. Just super overstimulated,” Sunstreaker explained when Jazz tilted his head to the side in disbelief. 

“I fisted his gestational tank,” First Aid said, with an almost proud lilt to his voice. “I can say with certainty that the sensors in the tank opening are extremely sensitive… oh, there we go! I’m completely out of your tank now, Sideswipe.”

Sideswipe whined and drew his knees up, his face still buried in Sunstreaker’s arm. “All the way out, Aid!”

“Of course, yes. Are you feeling more sensitive than normal everywhere else now as well?” First Aid asked curiously, leaning forward to try and peek at Sideswipe’s face.

“… yeah… get _out_ … had enough,” Sideswipe whimpered, still shaking.

Sunstreaker hadn’t thought his twin even knew what that word meant so he urgently gestured at First Aid. The medic carefully drew his hand the rest of the way out, the nearly overpowering smell of lubricant accompanying it. As soon as First Aid’s fingers cleared Sideswipe’s entrance he immediately pressed his legs together and rolled over against Sunstreaker’s side, venting heavily.

“Oh my Primus. _Primus_. That was horrible and amazing, and I never want to do that again… I think,” Sideswipe muttered, his voice muffled.

“Ya sure ya don’t want me to call Ratchet?” Jazz said doubtfully. Sunstreaker didn’t blame him; Sideswipe was huddled in on himself, looking quite pitiful. “How’s he doin’ ‘Aid?”

“Very well. Not a trace of energon or signs of wear, although I would recommend another cube of coolant for that elevated temperature, Sideswipe,” First Aid said. Sideswipe blindly thrust out a hand, palm up in silent demand. First Aid blinked at it for a moment before scurrying off the bed to fill a container.

“Need a break, Sides?” Jazz asked, looking on as Sideswipe drunkenly pushed himself upright. Sunstreaker kept a hand on Sideswipe’s shoulder as he listed to one side before managing to straighten.

“Uh… small one. Like five, ten minutes, maybe? Just got to… get my equilibrium back. Damn.”

“Take as much time as ya need, mech. I had stepped out for a bit, but based on what everyone was tellin’ me, sounded like you were dyin’,” Jazz replied.

Sideswipe propped his head up on one hand and turned it slightly to look at Jazz. “… think I did a little bit.”

“So would you say it was a good experience worthy of repeat?” First Aid questioned, climbing back onto the bed with a cube of both energon and coolant. Sideswipe eagerly reached for the latter and started gulping it.

“… good experience? Mech, I almost died,” Sideswipe replied, pausing between swallows.

Seeing First Aid’s expression fall, Sideswipe sighed before continuing. “It started out really good. Mind-blowingly strong sensations. But… ok, I _like_ strong sensations and _I_ tapped out… or tried to at least. Maybe instead of a whole hand, you dial it back to a finger or two – there’s _plenty_ of input in that alone. Especially if you combined it with attention to another node or a spike.”

First Aid nodded slowly. “I’ll take that under advisement. Thank you, Sideswipe. Thank you for trusting me to experiment a little. Oh! Oh, I need to relock your tank!” First Aid exclaimed, reaching for Sideswipe’s other wrist.

Sunstreaker reached out and blocked First Aid, seeing Sideswipe give him a look of surprise out of the corner of his optic. “Maybe later, huh?”

… _Sunny?_

 _No. Let Hoist or Ratchet or anyone else with medical capability do it. He got so lost in his own pleasure that he didn’t remember your safety, and I’m not forgetting that any time soon,_ Sunstreaker grumbled.

_It was pretty overwhelming on my end, baby. Might have been on his too. Cut him some slack,_ Sideswipe said, leaning over and kissing Sunstreaker on the cheek.

“All right,” First Aid said agreeably. “I guess it is fine for now. Being a twin spark is kind of like its own contraceptive anyway, isn’t it?”

Sideswipe had been in the process of raising his cube for another sip of coolant when he froze, container a few inches away from his lips. He stared at First Aid and Sunstreaker was positive that they were giving the medic identical looks of disbelief.

_Did he really just…?_

Fortunately, Jazz was still hovering. While First Aid babbled on about something medically related, completely missing Sunstreaker’s developing glare, Jazz didn’t.

He practically dove onto the bed and grabbed First Aid’s shoulders, hauling him to his feet. “Ya know, ‘Aid, I wanted to ask ya something about this tank thing. Let’s leave Sideswipe to get a few minutes of rest while you and I chat a bit, ok?”

“Sure!”

**Sorry, boys, I’ll set him straight,** Jazz said in a comm directed to them both. He made an apologetic face over his shoulder as he led First Aid away.

“Wow,” Sideswipe muttered, shaking his head and finishing off his coolant. “Normally I’d feel insulted, but sometimes those sciencey guys are just clueless.”

Sideswipe started sending him soothing vibes in response to Sunstreaker’s murderous intent. It was _rude_ to so blithely point out that he and Sideswipe could never have kids, never mind that they didn’t want any. First Aid didn’t know that and what they wanted now during the middle of the war could be completley different after it ended.

“It’s no excuse,” Sunstreaker snarled, only slightly mollified as Sideswipe set his empty cube down and crawled into his lap.

“Let it go and hold me,” Sideswipe instructed, slumping down and resting his head on Sunstreaker’s shoulder. He was still trembling, so Sunstreaker devoted himself to doing what Sideswipe asked.

For Sunstreaker’s Share Night, they had planned for all manner of reactions on his part. For Sideswipe’s, neither of them had really worried about him needing anything. Sideswipe had never gone into a subspace, and he was both adventurous and accepting of anything thrown his way. So if Sideswipe actually called a halt to proceedings and _asked_ something of Sunstreaker… well, he knew he should do it, even if it was just to hold his twin for a few minutes.

“You gonna be ok for the rest of the night?” Sunstreaker asked quietly, rubbing a hand up and down Sideswipe’s back. Sideswipe’s engine downshifted into a low humming purr and he squirmed closer. Since Sunstreaker didn’t feel anything dripping on him, he suspected his brother’s array was covered. That in itself said a lot.

“Yeah. Think so. Gonna try and rest a minute or two between people, drink lots of fuel and coolant,” Sideswipe said. “I just feel super over sensitized inside my valve, you know? I think I’m gonna come a lot more than usual.”

“Normally you wouldn’t find that a problem,” Sunstreaker replied.

“Yeah… but I never thought I’d tap out of anything either.”

Sunstreaker hummed noncommittedly and absently watched the crowd. Stupid Brawn was still hovering around their periphery so he’d probably be the first to jump forward when Sideswipe announced he was ready to keep going.

“Hey, how’s Wheeljack doing? I lost track of him while I was with Hound and when I next looked over, he was gone,” Sideswipe asked, idly nuzzling Sunstreaker’s throat.

“All right, I think. Skyfire actually came and got him, took him to that little alcove on the other side of the room and sat with him for a long while. I kept an optic on the two of them until First Aid did his thing. I don’t see them anymore,” Sunstreaker said. “He might have went back to his quarters; he seemed pretty exhausted.”

“Hmm. I’ll have to check in on him tomorrow,” Sideswipe mused. 

“He’s not your responsibility,” Sunstreaker said, sighing. He could tell Sideswipe still felt bad about Wheeljack’s breakdown. Or less the breakdown itself and more the underlying cause of it. 

“Oh, trust me, I’mma tell Ratchet all about it, but I still want Wheeljack to know I meant every word I said… and not just when he’s got his spike in me,” Sideswipe retorted.

“You’re too good for this world,” Sunstreaker lamented, only half kidding. He was going to say something else, but a motion in the corner of his optic caught his attention.

“Hey… Prowl!”

The Second in Command looked up with a badly masked expression of relief at the call. When he saw Sunstreaker wave at him, he practically fled his conversation with Perceptor and arrived at the bedside within seconds. “Yes, Sunstreaker?”

“You planning on having a go with this one tonight?” Sunstreaker asked, jostling Sideswipe within his arms. Sideswipe grumbled and burrowed closer.

“Perhaps. Why?” Prowl asked, looking over Sideswipe thoughtfully.

“Sides is feeling a little internally sensitive after First Aid’s fisting… thought maybe you could do that thing you did with me to him,” Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe’s head popped up and he stared at Sunstreaker in excitement. Then he looked over his shoulder at Prowl. “That would be awesome, actually!”

_Hey, how come we’ve never done that yet?_ Sideswipe asked. _We should do that after the shift ends._

_Down, boy,_ Sunstreaker said, just barely refraining from rolling his optics. _One thing at a time. Let’s finish out the night and then maybe we can revisit it later this week._

Prowl cleared his intake, distracting Sunstreaker from his conversation with his twin. “I apologize, but I am not prepared to do that this evening.”

Sideswipe briefly pouted over his shoulder at Prowl. “Well, I wouldn’t want you to do something you weren’t comfortable with. It was a good idea, Sunny.”

He squirmed around until his back rested against Sunstreaker’s chest and he cuddled Sunstreaker’s arms when they automatically wrapped around him. Sunstreaker was still trying to figure out what kind of preparation one would need for the valve rubbing he and Prowl had done when he held a hand up.

“I am not prepared to do that… however, if you were amenable, I would be partial to using my mouth on you.”

Sideswipe shivered and Sunstreaker felt his own interface array perk up in interest. The tone was so matter of fact, but the words… especially coming from Prowl…

“… k…” Sideswipe said faintly. Then he cleared his vocalizer to speak again. “I’m gonna blow Brawn first though, before _he_ dies of blue balls.”


	6. Now That's More Like It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor offscreen Sideswipe/Brawn, Sideswipe/Huffer, Sideswipe/Gears, Sideswipe/Windcharger, all face-fucking leading to bukkake  
> Sideswipe/Prowl: Kink negotiation, sub/dom, praise kink, service kink, oral, face-riding, handjobs, aftercare  
> Smokescreen and Jazz both lend a hand, non-sexual

Sideswipe ended up letting Brawn, Gears, Huffer, _and_ Windcharger have his mouth before gesturing Prowl over. In all honesty, it was more like a bukkake situation near the end as Brawn and Huffer got revved up again from watching Sideswipe go back and forth sucking off Gears and Windcharger. They all leapt at the chance to overload on his face and chest one after the other.

By the time he’d cleaned up after letting the four of them do that, he didn’t feel like he would spontaneously combust if anyone tried to even finger him.

“So anything else you want?” Sideswipe asked, flopping down onto his hip as Prowl slowly crawled onto the bed. His doorwings waved around gently, continually catching Sideswipe’s optic.

“I want to be able to hear you… so no one at your mouth, please,” Prowl said and Sideswipe nodded eagerly. His mouth could use a break after its last workout so that condition wasn’t an issue.

“I want you to overload at least once, preferably twice, while you are on your back. Then I would like you to ride my face and overload one final time.”

Sideswipe’s spark skipped a beat.

“Damn, sir, you can’t just _say_ things like that,” Sideswipe muttered, feeling his entire body flush.

“Do _not_ call me ‘sir’ during this,” Prowl snapped, making Sideswipe flinch back at the vehemence in Prowl’s tone. He reflexively held up his arms in surrender and nodded.

“Sure thing, Prowl. So what else? May I touch you?”

Sideswipe’s gaze drifted up to Prowl’s doorwings again and Prowl chuckled, relaxing again. “You may. Anything you’d like.“

“Awesome,” Sideswipe said, grinning. He rolled over onto his back, propping himself up onto his elbows. Licking his lips, he spread his legs, enjoying the sight of Prowl crawling up between them. “Anything else I should know?”

Prowl paused, staring down at the bed covers before looking up at Sideswipe. “You should be aware… performing this particular act will often place me into a state similar to Sunstreaker’s first Share Night.”

Sideswipe immediately drew his knees up and slammed them together, pushing himself into a sitting position. “Woah! If you end up going as deep as Sunny does, you should have someone to take care of you afterwards, and I can’t do that if I’m fragging the next guy in line.”

Prowl placed a calming hand on Sideswipe’s knee. “I understand your concern. But Jazz said he would provide for me once we’re through.”

Sideswipe looked up and searched the crowd, finding Jazz in Sunstreaker’s corner, visor locked on the bed. When Sideswipe raised an orbital ridge and pointed at Prowl, Jazz gave him a nod and a thumbs up.

“Cool… ok, good… that takes care of after. During… ping me if anything’s too much or you need a break,” Sideswipe instructed, mentally rearranging his priorities for their interaction. He totally hadn’t been prepared for Prowl to be a service sub.

“I doubt that will be necessary,” Prowl said dismissively, trying a slide a hand between Sideswipe’s knees. Sideswipe caught Prowl’s wrist and gave it a warning squeeze.

“If I’m sitting on your face, you won’t be able to tell me ‘stop’, Prowl,” Sideswipe said softly. “I don’t play around with things like this. Say you’ll ping me or we’re done.”

Prowl studied Sideswipe for a moment before giving a short nod. “I will ping you if I require anything. Now… if you please?”

Sideswipe slowly spread his thighs while reclining backwards, giving Prowl a wary look. “Why do I think this pleases you more than it will me?” he asked rhetorically.

Prowl’s secretive smile was quickly lost to Sideswipe’s valve folds as he ducked his head and dove right in.

“Welp… you certainly know what you’re doing,” Sideswipe commented, letting his head fall back to rest on the bed. He had tensed at the first touch to his valve, but Prowl’s glossa was exploratory and barely even probed Sideswipe’s entrance before moving on. It felt good but not immediately orgasmic so Sideswipe let his knees fall open wider, exposing himself completely.

_Doing ok?_ Sunstreaker asked. He was no doubt planning on keeping a close watch on things after Sideswipe’s encounter with First Aid. And honestly, Sideswipe didn’t blame him as he would have been much the same if their roles were reversed.

_Mmhm…_ Sideswipe replied absently, already becoming lost to the flat, broad sweep of Prowl’s glossa over his anterior node.

Oh, Prowl _definitely_ knew what he was doing. And he was enjoying it too, burying his face in Sideswipe’s pleats and making happy little noises as he licked and sucked at every bit of Sideswipe’s valve. Nothing was ignored, not even his posterior rim which Prowl had to flatten himself down to the bed to reach.

He was skilled enough to build the pleasure slowly but steadily. Lubricant began to steadily drip out of Sideswipe’s entrance and Prowl periodically dipped down to suck up the droplets only to return to the main nod so he could swipe his extra wet glossa around it.

“Frag… frag, that’s good, Prowl… that’s really good,” Sideswipe moaned encouragingly, remembering that Prowl had wanted to hear him. Not that Sideswipe would need to make an effort in that arena. He’d always been vocal during interfacing and it was nothing to heap praises on someone who needed it.

Prowl hummed and pressed his lips together in response, rubbing them up and down Sideswipe’s node several times. The finger and thumb of one hand reached up and lightly took hold of the pleats immediately surrounding his nub. Prowl gently moved them from left to right and back again as he licked his way back down to Sideswipe’s hole. He ran his glossa around the rim and when Sideswipe tilted his pelvis up encouragingly, Prowl pushed his glossa deeper in short little thrusts, simulating a spike. 

As it turned out, Sideswipe was still more sensitive than normal. Sharp bursts of bliss shot through him with every little stab and Sideswipe cried out, grabbing Prowl’s helm. He shoved him closer, arching his back in an attempt to get more of that sensation.

Prowl hummed louder, and Sideswipe’s optics rolled back into his head as he hovered on the edge of release. Desperate to tip over, he scrabbled at the back of Prowl’s helm, his wrist rubbing scraping the edge of Prowl’s left chevron. Prowl moaned liked _he_ was the one about to come, and Sideswipe shouted as his overload abruptly washed over him.

“Nnnghh…. yes, yesyes, fuckyes, like that!” Sideswipe cried. His hips danced as Prowl skillfully used his grip on the folds closest to Sideswipe’s anterior node to indirectly massage it, lending strength to the waves of pleasure spreading through his lines.

As it finally started fading, Prowl rose up a little, using the palm of his hand to rub against Sideswipe’s valve in heavy circles. “Good?” he asked. He looked at Sideswipe through hazy optics, his expression one that practically begged for approval.

Prowls’ cheeks, chin, and mouth were copiously wet and he was suddenly the hottest thing Sideswipe had ever seen. He studied Prowl for a moment longer before taking a guess at what he needed.

Sideswipe shrugged nonchalantly.

“It was all right. Now get back down there and _really_ give me an overload. Suck me off this time,” Sideswipe instructed, sitting up enough so that he could grab Prowl’s nape and direct him against Sideswipe’s valve.

Prowl’s doorwings shuddered and his hands scrambled at Sideswipe’s hips, anchoring himself as he dove back in. There was an euthanasic exclamation muffled into his pleats, but Sideswipe kind of lost track of that as Prowl’s lips fastened around Sideswipe’s node and sucked _hard_.

Sideswipe’s back bowed and he released Prowl’s neck to dig his fingers into the bedding at his sides. Prowl was smaller than him, with lighter armor, and Sideswipe had already handled his helm pretty roughly. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt Prowl if he forgot his own strength. He almost changed his mind at the hurt sound Prowl made when he released him, but Sideswipe figured he would more than make up for it by riding Prowl’s face in a few minutes. And in the meantime, he would work on being extra vocal.

“Yeah, baby, that’s it… that’s it!” Sideswipe chanted, pushing his hips up into the suction of Prowl’s mouth. He moaned wordlessly when Prowl abruptly switched over to licking at his node, firm, broad strokes that had Sideswipe twitching whenever Prowl’s glossa left off the sensor with a firm little flick.

His other hand continued to press against Sideswipe’s entrance, the palm becoming copiously wet and slippery as Sideswipe started leaking profusely. As Prowl’s mouth was busy elsewhere, it started trickling down to pool under Sideswipe’s aft, but he couldn’t really find it in himself to care. The hard knot of pleasure deep in his middle was winding tighter and tighter, getting ready to explode.

“More! More, fuck, more!” Sideswipe demanded, his knees pressing against Prowl’s shoulders. “C’mon, I want to feel it!”

He threw his head back when Prowl protected his denta with his lips and bit the mesh at the base of Sideswipe’s nub, growling a little. Prowl latched on and pulled upwards, releasing the bundle of sensor filaments just when the input started to become painful.

Sideswipe cried out, writhing as Prowl did it again. And again and again, each time using a little more denta until he abruptly stopped and started sucking again, the tip of his glossa lashing the swollen surface of the node with heavy flicks.

“… oh my fucking Primus,” Sideswipe said faintly, his cables tightening up. “… keep doing… don’t stop… don’t you dare stop… make me come… c’mon, Prowl… do you really want me… to sit on your face, or what?”

Three seconds later, Sideswipe absently reminded himself to never challenge Prowl, because he practically attacked Sideswipe’s valve. Emitting a low growling rumble, he nipped and licked, sucked and rubbed so intently that all of Sideswipe’s circuit breakers tripped in one great big rush. He bucked upwards, forgetting himself as he roughly ground his array against Prowl’s mouth in an attempt to make the sensations last as long as possible.

Venting loudly, Sideswipe opened his optics as a warm lassitude spread throughout him. He gazed at the ceiling for a few seconds before laboriously raising his head to stare down at Prowl. With his optics closed, he looked blissful, especially when Sideswipe laid a trembling hand on the top of his helm and gently stroked it.

“Good… good boy,” Sideswipe croaked, the back of his throat scratchy. “You did so good…”

Prowl lazily cracked open his optics, and Sideswipe could see he was sunk deep into a pretty pervasive headspace. After seeing it reflected in his own twin, Sideswipe understood that state of mind, or at least enough to get a mech there and sustain it.

“And good boys… get their rewards. Roll over on your back, gorgeous,” Sideswipe instructed, shakily pushing himself up onto one hip and then his knees.

Prowl complied eagerly, flopping backwards and holding his hands out. Sideswipe grabbed them for additional support, not afraid to say that he needed a little. Damn, but he was certainly getting a workout tonight!

As Sideswipe crawled up Prowl’s body, he realized that there was going to be a problem. He knew the Praxians could lay flat on their backs as their door hinges were actually recessed and the panels themselves could handle the weight of their frames if it was dispersed evenly. But Sideswipe really didn’t want to kneel on one directly, especially as he didn’t know how much he’d move around under Prowl’s skillful mouth.

“Prowl… can I put weight on these?” Sideswipe asked, stroking the upper edge of one panel. Which was absolutely the wrong thing to do, because Prowl gave a throaty moan and practically went limp. Sideswipe tried again, this time lightly patting Prowl’s cheek to try and get his attention. “Prowl… sweetspark, look at me – can I put weight on your doorwings? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You can hurt me… I don’t care… just let me serve you again…” Prowl mumbled dreamily, fingers scrambling at Sideswipe’s thighs. 

Sideswipe sighed in frustration, looking up and searching the crowd. Finally he saw one of the two mechs he was looking for and rose up onto his knees, waving a hand. “Smokey! Hey, Smokey, get over here!”

Fortunately Smokescreen heard him over the noise of the crowd (and when did the minis start their own orgy in the corner?!) and strode over. “What’s up, mech? Everything ok? Prowl?”

“Yeah, don’t bother, he’s subspacing hard. We agreed he would eat me out while I sat on his face, but he never told me the best way to get on top of him without hurting his panels,” Sideswipe explained, flicking the edge of one.

Prowl moaned again, closing his optics, and undulating so freely that Smokescreen raised an orbital ridge in surprise. “Ok, then… I see what you mean. Here, you get the left and I’ll get the right. Gently pull downwards until you hear a little click. That’s the locked recharging position,” Smokescreen said, demonstrating with his panel.

“They lock like that?” Sideswipe asked, surprised to find out something new about this frametype. He supposed it made sense to be able to keep them in one place so they wouldn’t shift around and pinch a hinge while sleeping.

“Yup. That should give you plenty of room,” Smokescreen said with a small flourish as first his, then Sideswipe’s panel were moved down to the level of Prowl’s lower back. “Have fun, cuz!”

Smokescreen paused to drop a light kiss on his cousin’s forehelm and then sauntered back off to watch the minis. Sideswipe watched for a few seconds as well, intrigued by the veritable ball of small limbs until Prowl’s pawing became more insistent.

“You promised!” Prowl said with a pout, which was unfairly cute.

“I did, I did, I’m coming. Or will be soon anyway,” Sideswipe said, slipping up over Prowl’s bumper and straddling his shoulders. He carefully spread his thighs until his valve hovered an inch over Prowl’s face. “One more overload, ok, Prowl? Do your best.”

Prowl grabbed hold of Sideswipe’s aft and yanked him down with a hungry growl. Sideswipe made an embarrassing yelp which soon morphed into a moan as Prowl buried his glossa up inside him. He swirled it around Sideswipe’s entrance in a clockwise fashion, stimulating all the rim nodes which had just recently reset. At the same time, Prowl shifted his face and nudged his nasal ridge beneath Sideswipe’s nubbin.

Sideswipe waffled back and forth regarding how he wanted to sit. He eventually decided to lean backwards with his hands on Prowl’s bumper for support. This way, Sideswipe could still grind against Prowl’s mouth, but he wouldn’t be putting the majority of his not inconsiderable weight on Prowl’s helm.

Prowl’s head was important. It was kind of essential to the Autobot war effort and Sideswipe didn’t think Prime would appreciate it if Sideswipe somehow burnt out Prowl’s processor during an interface.

Still, the hot squirm of Prowl’s glossa and the perfect press of his nasal ridge made it hard to hold back. Sideswipe was still primed up after his first two overloads and not in the overwhelmed way he had been earlier. These were the type of overloads he could handle, the ones he continually chased after.

“Ah, that’s it, baby. You just lay there and let me do the work now,” Sideswipe crooned, rocking his hips and finding a rhythm.

Prowl mumbled something against Sideswipe’s folds, but didn’t give him a ping, so after giving the exposed portion of Prowl’s face a quick peek, he resumed rocking. Prowl looked blissful although after seeing how deep he had gone Sideswipe knew he still needed to be careful. Which was a little difficult to manage due to the fire building in his lower abdomen.

“Damn, Prowl… damn, you’re really good at this,” Sideswipe moaned, letting his head tilt back. He stared blindly up at the ceiling, absently noting a burst of lust from Sunstreaker. His twin loved it when Sideswipe rode his face and he apparently liked the sight of Sideswipe riding others’.

“Primus… have you had your turn yet? You should just negotiate for this all night. Mech after mech just fucking your face… getting you all wet and filthy… bet you’d love that, huh, babe?” Sideswipe panted.

Sideswipe’s entire valve vibrated with the strength of Prowl’s answering groan and behind him, Sideswipe heard a quiet click. Looking over his shoulder, Sideswipe saw that Prowl’s array cover had slid partly aside and while his valve remained hidden, his hard spike speared the air, dribbling transfluid.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Sideswipe said dreamily, his mouth lubricating at the sight of the dove gray and white spiraled spike. “Hey, hold… hold on a second.”

Sideswipe rose up despite Prowl’s almost frantic grab for him and turned around. He resettled atop Prowl’s mouth and leaned over his bumper to wrap a hand around that beautiful spike. Prowl’s hips bucked up into the grip and he latched onto Sideswipe’s node with an almost painful intensity.

A moment later, Sideswipe got a ping and he instantly froze.

**I do not want to overload… at least not until after you.**

“Alright,” Sideswipe said easily. “And thank you. That’s a _very_ good boy for telling me.”

Prowl shuddered at the praise and he dug his fingers into Sideswipe’s thighs. Sideswipe removed his hand from Prowl’s spike and started caressing his belly and sides instead. He was immensely glad Prowl had reached out; it meant he was still coherent enough to understand what was being done to him.

It also meant that Prowl should, in theory, tell Sideswipe if he got too rough.

After that, Sideswipe loosened his hold on his inhibitions a little, riding Prowl’s face with more intensity. He was also better able to fondle Prowl in return especially considering his sensory panels were in perfect reach.

By the time Sideswipe messily overloaded all over Prowl’s mouth two minutes later, Prowl was trembling with repressed charge.

Sideswipe gave himself a few moments to figuratively catch his breath and then he shakily rolled off Prowl, landing in a heap by his side. He squirmed around until he was at Prowl’s head and gently stroked some of the lubricant off his cheeks and parted lips.

“You did great, baby,” Sideswipe purred. “So very good. I might just have to keep you in my quarters, chained up on your back so I can do that whenever I want.”

Prowl opened up his optics and whimpered, desperately reaching out for Sideswipe. Sideswipe took hold of his hand and kissed the knuckles, watching that haze in Prowl’s optics deepen even further.

“Oh, you are in a good place right now, aren’t you?” Sideswipe mused. He released Prowl’s hand and slid his own over Prowl’s bumper to just above his pelvis. “Can I help you out there? Will you let me do that? Or do you want to enjoy that ache for longer?”

He couldn’t quite tell if Prowl had been edging or if the service component of their mini scene meant Sideswipe had to be taken care of before the ‘servant’ could. Or maybe it had been a mix of both but Sideswipe doubted Prowl would be able to clarify at this point in time.

For a long moment, Prowl’s mouth moved but no sound came out. Then he finally nodded, licking his lips. “Yes… yes, sir, please.”

Hmm. No wonder he hadn’t wanted Sideswipe to call him ‘sir’.

“Can do, baby. Let’s get more comfortable though, ok?”

Sideswipe grabbed some of the pillows he’d been ignoring until now and made a small nest of them that he could lean back against. Then he grabbed Prowl and pulled him upright, sliding him backwards until he reclined against Sideswipe’s front, between his spread legs.

Prowl was small enough that as Sideswipe leaned him to one side, he was able to look down into Prowl’s face and watch his expressions. He could also press his still bared valve against Prowl’s burning hot frame and feel the way Prowl’s hips subtly rocked, even without any stimulation to his spike.

“Well, now, that’s better, isn’t it?” Sideswipe asked, speaking directly into Prowl’s audial. His sensory panels were still locked into place which made it a little awkward to reach Prowl’s spike, but Sideswipe managed to worm his arm under the right one and grip that hot, leaking length.

Prowl mewled and thrust his pelvis up, wordlessly begging for more. So Sideswipe obliged him, slowly stroking up and cupping the head. He thumbed away a drop of pre-transfluid wishing he could bring his hand up to Prowl’s mouth, order him to suck it clean. Instead, Sideswipe stroked back down Prowl’s spike, feeling it throb steadily in his grip.

“Oh, you’re close, aren’t you, sweetspark? You’re so hard. You’ve got a lovely spike… is this pretty thing gonna overload all over my hand?”

Prowl writhed in Sideswipe’s embrace, vents open full bore to dispense the built up heat. “… yes!... please… I want…”

“I’ll give it to you,” Sideswipe promised, using his other hand to reach up under Prowl’s bumper. Based on previous experiences with Smokescreen, there was a very sensitive seam just… about…

… there.

Prowl cried out, his frame stiffening as Sideswipe’s fingers stroked over that gap in plating. A second later his spike throbbed again and spurted out copious amounts of transfluid in several pulses. Sideswipe caught most of it in his hand, but some of it shot onto Prowl’s own thighs in an artistic spray.

Sunstreaker would be proud.

“Very good… very good, Prowl,” Sideswipe said quietly, placing a kiss on the side of Prowl’s helm. “That was excellent.”

Prowl’s hands relaxed out of their frantic clutch against Sideswipe’s thighs. With a deep sigh, he slumped back against Sideswipe, letting his full weight rest again him.

Fortunately, Prowl wasn’t so heavy that it was a bother to Sideswipe. But that pretty much signaled the time to hand him off so he reached out to his brother, telling him to send Jazz over.

“Wow. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so… limp… before,” Jazz commented, coming up to the side of the bed a moment later. He placed his hand on Prowl’s shoulder and gave him a light shake. “Prowler? Ya with me, bud?”

Prowl stirred enough to smile beatifically up at his best friend. “… Jazz…”

“Well, he recognizes you, so that’s good,” Sideswipe remarked, once more idly wondering what exactly Jazz and Prowl’s relationship was. “You’ve done this before? Do you know what all he needs?”

“Yeah, I’ve helped him before. He normally asks for…”

“You don’t concern yourself with that,” a gruff voice announced from behind Jazz. Sideswipe peered around Jazz with a sinking feeling in his spark and saw Ratchet rapidly approaching, a stormcloud gathering on his face. “Jazz, take Sunstreaker and get Prowl whatever he needs while I look over this idiot.” 


	7. Less Creation, More Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe takes a break for Ratchet to look him over and confirm some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe + Ratchet, revelations about found family

Sunstreaker arrived at Jazz’s side, making an apologetic face at Sideswipe as he wormed his hands beneath Prowl’s limp frame.

_He just got here. Apparently First Aid spilled the beans and Ratchet rushed straight down here to check on you._

_Awesome._

“Be careful. Be sure to get some coolant down him before too long, cuz he’s pretty heated,” Sideswipe told Jazz, watching to make sure his brother had a good grip on Prowl.

“We got it, Siders. Thanks, man… and good luck,” Jazz said, patting Sideswipe on the shoulder before he led Sunstreaker and his burden back to his couch. 

Reassured that there were two competent people taking care of Prowl, Sideswipe turned his attention back to the seething mech standing next to him.

“Ratchet. Now don’t get upset, I’m perfectly fine,” Sideswipe said calmly, holding his hands out in placation. “Things got a little intense with First Aid, but I’m good.”

“Good? Good?! You had a hand shoved up your gestational tank an hour ago!” Ratchet exclaimed, getting out his portable scanner. “Hold still and let me look you over.”

Sideswipe squinted as Ratchet waved the machine over him, thinking about something which had never occurred to him before. “How come all the other medics don’t use a scanner? They scan with their optics, right? Why don’t you?”

Ratchet went still, slowly looking up from his scanner’s results in a way which Sideswipe knew meant he should duck and run. Well, he couldn’t really run, but he tried to duck away from Ratchet’s swat and managed for the most part.

“Because I am older than the other medics combined, and I don’t have the hardware to support that software. Happy now?” Ratchet snapped. 

“No. Why didn’t you ever tell us you thought of us like your creations?” Sideswipe returned.

Then he winced, because he hadn’t really meant to say that out loud.

“Slag. Look, sorry, that was stupid – totally bad timing and it was only First Aid’s opinion and he’s probably wrong anyway and just don’t worry about it, like I’ve already forgotten it, so you should too,” Sideswipe said in a rush. He subtly tried to scoot away, but Ratchet slammed a heavy hand down onto Sideswipe’s shoulder and he froze.

“Give me your hurt arm,” Ratchet said quietly and Sideswipe meekly held out the one with the burnt port. Ratchet examined it and then huffed as he shook his head. He released Sideswipe and gestured for the other arm, carefully plugging into the intact port.

“There. Your tank is locked now. You want to pursue that type of play again, you come to me to get some study materials first.”

Sideswipe recalled the broken way he had felt at the end of First Aid’s little experiment. “… yes, Ratchet.”

Ratchet raised an orbital ridge at his easy acquiescence and then seemed to shrug it off. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, staring off into the crowd for a moment. “Besides replacing the port, you’re fine. A little low on coolant, but I’m sure you were just about to drink some more,” Ratchet said, looking over at Ratchet pointedly.

Sideswipe nodded rapidly and gestured towards his supplies table. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Keep up with that. And First Aid was right.”

“Right… right about what?”

Ratchet glanced over at him meaningfully. And Sideswipe wasn’t stupid, but he _was_ slow on the uptake sometimes, especially after being fucked to within an inch of his life.

“Oh. Oh! Well… I mean… that’s good. Since, you know, we … we kinda have always seen you that way too,” Sideswipe said awkwardly.

Ugh. Feelings. It was easy with his twin. Others, not so much.

Ratchet squinted at him and lightly cuffed the side of his head again. “Oh yeah? Some kids you are, always giving me a spark attack on a near daily basis.”

Sideswipe ducked his head, staring at his fluid-streaked lap. Man, he really needed to clean up a bit before his next mech. “We don’t mean to,” he said quietly. “You know that, right?”

Ratchet leaned over and bumped his shoulder against Sideswipe’s. “Yeah, kid, I do. Well… anything else I should know about?”

“Erm… Wheeljack could use a talking to. Or a cuddle, I’m not sure which. Maybe both. I kinda… made him cry when I told him I appreciated him.” Sideswipe shrunk in on himself, looking up at Ratchet nervously. Ratchet was especially protective over Wheeljack, considering his best friend was an accident-prone disaster. Sideswipe wasn’t quite sure how Ratchet’d react to hearing that Sideswipe had pushed him into an emotional breakdown.

But Ratchet didn’t do anything other than nod.

“Glad you told him. I hope you meant it, because he needs more than me saying it,” Ratchet said.

“I meant it,” Sideswipe said, relaxing out of his hunch. “Planning on tracking him down again and repeating it on a daily basis until he believes it.”

Ratchet smiled to himself, patting Sideswipe’s knee. “I’ll hold you to that. And that’s it? No one else you made cry or go into a headspace? Yet, anyway?” 

Sideswipe stared at Ratchet’s enquiring expression and something in his processor turned over with an insidious need. He didn’t know what exactly it meant, or why it happened, but it felt instinctive. And Sideswipe relied heavily on his instincts both in and out of battle.

“No… but…”

Ratchet frowned as Sideswipe struggled to find the right words. “Yes, Sides?”

“Could you… would you mind staying? For the rest of the night? Just in case?” Sideswipe asked, feeling an immediate sense of relief at the idea that Ratchet would be here once everything had ended.

Ratchet looked taken back for a moment, then suspicious. 

“Just in case of what?” Ratchet pressed. “Are you planning something?”

“No. I just… I would just feel better if you were here.”

At Ratchet’s skeptical look, Sideswipe immediately backpedaled, despite the panicked way it made him feel. “You know what? Never mind. I’m sure you’re busy and you’re still on shift anyway, so just forget it…”

Ratchet reached out a hand and covered Sideswipe’s mouth, making his optics go wide.

“First Aid has just graciously accepted covering my shift for the rest of the evening. And several others for the upcoming week,” Ratchet said, optics glinting a little evilly. “So I’m not busy, and I’m happy to stay.”

Sideswipe couldn’t handle the way Ratchet looked at him then, all worried and concerned. So he deflected.

Sideswipe licked Ratchet’s hand, a long swipe with a wet glossa across his palm. Ratchet ripped his hand away and shook it with a curse, looking disgusted. “Primus damnit Sideswipe, I have no idea where that’s been!”

“Aw, come on, Ratch… you’ve been this crew’s chief medic for millennia. Not like you haven’t already been where that hand has at some point!” Sideswipe replied cheekily.

“And… thanks,” he added, sobering a little. “It’s good to have someone else keeping me out of trouble. Oh, and speaking of… Sunny’s over in the corner next to the table with the best snacks.”

Brushing drying lubricant flakes from his lap, Sideswipe pushed himself to his feet and gave Ratchet a sloppy salute. “And now if you’ll excuse me… I need to find the next in line to get their mind blown!”


	8. Rubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought they were prepared for Sideswipe's night, but it turns out that they really weren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet + Sideswipe/Sunstreaker. Discussions of dom/sub, BDSM, scene/kink negotiation, top drop, crying, deep conversations.

Sunstreaker had been present for the majority of the Share Nights so far. And not at _one_ of them had he seen any of the Sharers pop off the bed as soon as time had been called. Most mechs were so exhausted that they just laid there limply until a friend came along and scooped them up. Even Optimus had still been sprawled out on his back and venting heavily when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had left the first night. And they had been some of the last to leave, both feeling an urge to guard their figuratively downed leader.

Yet Sideswipe… who should by all rights be exhausted considering everything he’d done (and had done to him) tonight… Sideswipe merely rolled off the edge of the bed and started gathering up the soiled bedding as dazed Autobots filed out the door.

“Stay safe!” Sideswipe called, waving one hand as the other grabbed a pillow off the floor and flung it onto the bed. “Keep out of… oh, hey, you ok, there, buddy?”

Before Sunstreaker could even blink, Sideswipe was across the room and shoring up a drunkenly weaving Trailbreaker. He gestured towards Hound who was a few feet away, and the tracker stumbled forward, winding a hand around Trailbreaker’s waist.

“Get him back to his quarters, will you?” Sideswipe asked, hovering for a few steps to make sure Hound had a good grip on Trailbreaker.

“Absolutely. Thanks again, Sideswipe,” Hound said with an appreciative look on his face as he gazed at Sunstreaker’s brother.

“Yeah… thanks, Sides,” Trailbreaker slurred. “You’re the best.”

Considering Sideswipe had done something to Trailbreaker’s forcefield drive that had made him go into a reboot after a screaming overload, Sunstreaker thought Trailbreaker was being one hundred percent honest in his praise. Not that Sunstreaker blamed him; once Sideswipe knew your buttons, he liked pressing them in all kinds of ways to make for the most spectacular reactions.

But Sideswipe himself had had some damn impressive overloads, and _he_ could still walk in a straight line. He could also clean and straighten a room, apparently.

The only other person who seemed to be concerned was Ratchet. He stood in a darkened corner near the doorway, orbital ridge furrowed as he watched Sideswipe flit around the room. Sunstreaker sidled up next to Ratchet and leaned in against his shoulder.

“… is he ok?” Sunstreaker asked worriedly. “He seems…?”

“Energized?” Ratchet suggested, glancing up at Sunstreaker. “Physically, yes, he’s fine. He’s in better condition than anyone else has been. But he also took frequent breaks and loaded up on fuel and coolant practically every hour. His sparkrate is elevated outside the norm but considering the amount of… physical activity… I’m not surprised.”

“So… what about mentally?” Sunstreaker asked, probing once more at the block Sideswipe had put up at the beginning of the night. It had been pretty flimsy to start with but shortly after Prowl, Sideswipe had gradually started strengthening it. Sunstreaker could break through if he wanted to, but he hesitated to do so. He didn’t want to push if Sideswipe needed some time alone in his head after everything.

“Mm.”

Ratchet pushed off from the wall and strolled over to where Sideswipe was picking up discarded energon cubes scattered around the main seating area. “Sideswipe?”

“Yeah?” Sideswipe’s head popped up from behind one of the couches and he peered over the edge, optics bright. “Whatcha need, Ratch?”

“I’m still a little curious as to why you asked me to stick around,” Ratchet said casually, making Sunstreaker’s vents catch. Was Sideswipe hurt and hiding it? Oh, what did his fool brother do now?

“What’s wrong?” Sunstreaker demanded, fear making his strides longer in order to reach Sideswipe more quickly. “Are you ok?”

“Peachy keen, Norma Jean,” Sideswipe said with a grin, but he twisted away from Sunstreaker’s outstretched hand, arms full of cubes.

“Then why did you ask Ratchet to stay?” Sunstreaker asked, following him as Sideswipe walked over to the dispenser sink and started piling cubes into it.

“It was just in case!” Sideswipe said breezily. “After First Aid… well, some of these guys get pretty enthusiastic, you know? Wanted to make sure I kept any injuries to a minimum so you didn’t have to work so hard to get me back to pristine.”

Sunstreaker stared at Sideswipe blankly, because as far as he could tell, he had no injuries at all. Although, he was absolutely _covered_ in other people’s paint, transfluid, and lubricant. The fluids were already half dry and starting to flake here and there, a tiny trail of silver and pink specks following Sideswipe everywhere he went.

Ratchet came to stand next to Sunstreaker’s side, his gaze hard. That more than anything unnerved Sunstreaker.

“Ok, well, can you get over here so Ratchet can give you a deep scan, ‘just in case’?” Sunstreaker asked, his fingers clenching in and out of fists.

“Sunny, I’m fine!” Sideswipe said with a laugh. He made a wide detour around the two of them to reach the opposite side of the seating area and started to gather up more cubes. If anything, he moved a little faster, like what he was doing was the most important thing in the world and at any moment, he may be torn away from it.

“Sideswipe… _please_.” The unbridled concern in Sunstreaker’s voice gave Sideswipe pause, and he turned to look at Sunstreaker, smile melting away. He gazed at Sunstreaker for a few seconds before his lips pressed together and he gave a quick shake of his head.

“I’m fine. I’m ok,” he said, ducking down to grab more cubes.

Sunstreaker’s jaw dropped a little. Sideswipe always gave in if Sunstreaker said ‘please’. He was reassuring to a fault if Sunstreaker ever expressed uncertainty. Which he was sure he was doing right now.

He moved to take a step forward, but Ratchet laid a hand on Sunstreaker’s forerarm and shook his head, all without taking his optics off Sideswipe.

“Sideswipe? Do you want me to leave?” he asked.

Sideswipe cut a glance over to Ratchet, gaze lingering on Sunstreaker for a second before he shook his head.

“Sides? What the fuck?!” Sunstreaker exclaimed as he watched Sideswipe hurry back over to the sink and dump more cubes in. “You’re running around like you’re a paid maid and I normally have to hold you at gunpoint to clean our quarters. You say you’re not hurt, but you want a medic to stay? How is any of that reassuring?”

“It’s probably not,” Sideswipe admitted, heading back over to the seating area. He whipped out a cloth from subspace and started wiping down the chairs, one by one. “Sorry.”

“Sideswipe…” Ratchet said softly, interrupting Sunstreaker before he could really get going. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere if you don’t want me to.”

Sideswipe abruptly stilled, leaning over one of the chairs. Sunstreaker’s spark practically stopped as he watched his twin’s hand clench into a fist and his lower lip trembled.

“I’m ok,” he whispered, so quietly Sunstreaker barely heard it. But he did, and so did Ratchet.

“… no, you’re not,” Ratchet replied frankly.

Sideswipe straightened and he crossed his arms over his chest, practically hugging himself. He glanced up, and now nothing was going to stop Sunstreaker from running over to his twin at the sight of coolant tears welling up in his optics.

“I’m not… you’re right, I’m not!” Sideswipe cried, bringing the cloth up and covering his mouth with it. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me! I’m sorry!”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Sunstreaker soothed, running hands over Sideswipe’s frame in search of injuries. “Just tell me where you’re hurt.”

“’m _not_ , I promise,” Sideswipe protested, half-sparkedly trying to squirm away from Sunstreaker’s hands. As if Sunstreaker was ever going to let him go now as the tears poured down Sideswipe’s cheeks and his vents became labored. He was shaking too, plating quietly rattling together where the edges overlapped.

“Then why is Ratchet here?!” Sunstreaker asked, frustrated and scared and wishing he had never signed their names up for this stupid idea.

Sideswipe sobbed, ducking his head and covering his face. “For you!”

Sunstreaker grabbed Sideswipe as he started to sag in place and yanked him against Sunstreaker’s chest. He had absolutely no idea what was happening, but Sideswipe was clinging to him now instead of trying to get away, so at least there was that.

“Ratchet?” Sunstreaker called out to the medic as he came up from behind him. “What is he talking about?”

Ratchet laid a light hand on Sideswipe’s bent nape, causing a fresh bout of sobs. Sideswipe clawed at Sunstreaker’s plating as if trying to burrow into his chest.

“Oh, Sideswipe…” Ratchet sighed, gazing at him. “… you idiot.”

“Is he hurt or not?” Sunstreaker demanded.

He repeatedly had to deny his battle protocols, and his entire frame thrummed with the urge to fight whatever it was that had the other half of his spark so upset. Because he could feel it now. Sideswipe’s block had crumbled just as his body had, but the emotions Sunstreaker felt were so varied and tangled together that he could barely begin to decipher them. The overwhelming sense of them were negative, however.

“He is not physically injured, no,” Ratchet replied, laying a hand on Sunstreaker’s shoulder. It helped steady Sunstreaker some, but he still felt unmoored and confused. “Has Sideswipe ever had other partners besides you?”

“What? Yeah, we’re not exclusive… I mean… we are and we aren’t,” Sunstreaker said, trying to find the words to explain. But Ratchet didn’t seem to need further clarification.

“It’s ok, I understand. Then tell me… has he had multiple partners like this? Back to back in one night?” Ratchet pressed.

Sunstreaker thought about it and realized that he’d hadn’t. Neither of them had. Once, they had taken on another pair of bonded mechs, although Sideswipe hadn’t acted like this afterwards.

“… no. Why should it matter, though?”

“Because Sideswipe just topped a good third of the Ark crew in short order,” Ratchet said.

Sunstreaker blinked at Ratchet, uncomprehending. “… what?”

Ratchet sighed again. “Does Sideswipe prefer to dominate or submit? I assumed the former based on how he interacted with you at your Share Night, but…”

“Oh. I… you’re right. He prefers to top. But, not like… roughly,” Sunstreaker rushed to explain, feeling a need to defend himself and his twin. It wasn’t like Sideswipe beat him on a regular basis; they’d never even used a whip or anything of the sort! Yet Ratchet seemed unbothered, waving a hand through the air.

“I have no concerns about your relationship with Sideswipe. I’m just trying to help you understand. Topping doesn’t have to be about pain; a good part of it involves caring for your partner. That may involve watching over them as they descend into a headspace by being interfaced by other mechs… or maybe it’s telling your partner they’re appreciated… or it could be goading the person servicing you to do better. It’s pretty varied and depends on the partner’s needs.”

Suddenly Sunstreaker saw all of Sideswipe’s encounters tonight with new optics. Ratchet was right. Oh, Sideswipe hadn’t done it with everyone, and he hadn’t done it with the love that he showed Sunstreaker, but he _had_ subtly directed each interface to what best suited his partner at the time.

“He orchestrated nearly every encounter tonight that I saw to ensure they got what they needed, or at least what he could ascertain they needed. And he did that even to the point of allowing harm to himself.”

Ratchet paused and considered Sideswipe as he gently stroked the back of his bent helm. “Based on my conversation with him earlier, I don’t think he knew what he was doing. He could tell something wasn’t right, but couldn’t identify it. He’s currently exhibiting some top drop symptoms, and I suspect they started earlier in the evening. Sideswipe couldn’t name it, but an instinct told him he needed someone he could trust. Because when it all comes down to it, you are the one he cares most about being alright and he knew he wouldn’t be able to ensure that.”

“Ratchet… I’m glad you’re here, but I’m far from all right,” Sunstreaker stated, feeling Sideswipe sag against him more and more. His sobs were starting to quieten as was his end of the bond, leaving behind guilt and shame. “What’s top drop? And why… why did he do it?”

“Top drop is when a dominant leaves a scene and at some point, experiences depression and guilt for the things they’ve done. And as to your second question, I sincerely believe this was all instinct,” Ratchet replied, shrugging. “He’s had a lifetime of looking after you; it’s natural to him. But as you can tell, doing it to this many people took a toll.”

“… asked.”

Sunstreaker ducked his head, trying to peer into Sideswipe’s face, but he kept it pressed against Sunstreaker’s shoulder. “What? Sides, what did you say?”

“… I never asked,” Sideswipe said, voice rough and miserable. “Ratch, I… I think you’re right. I didn’t… didn’t _think_ … Oh, Primus, I never got _consent_ … the things I said to Prowl… the things I did to Smokey, and ‘Breaker, and… ”

“Hush,” Ratchet said, moving up behind Sideswipe and pressing against his back. “You didn’t hurt anyone. From what I can tell, the closest you got to an actual scene was Prowl, and you both discussed things ahead of time and ensured he had aftercare. Many people naturally alter their behavior based on what their partner wants. You just did that in a different way. And you made a lot of people feel very good while doing it.”

Sunstreaker felt Sideswipe turn his head, looking at Ratchet. “But I… manipulated them. I… I…”

“I think it’s a bit of a stretch to say you manipulated them. You’re naturally perceptive, Sides and a giver as well. You guided your interactions to ensure you could provide for your partners as best as you could,” Ratchet explained gently. He reached out and patted Sideswipe’s cheek.

“Now you know now what your natural inclination is. So next time you’re in this situation, you’re going to shut up, lie back, and think of Primus,” Ratchet stated.

It startled a laugh out of Sideswipe and brought a ghost of a smile to Sunstreaker’s face. “They’ll think there’s something wrong with me if I shut up, Ratch.”

“It’s true. Sideswipe doesn’t have to be topping someone to be loud,” Sunstreaker added.

“Fair enough. But basically, you have to learn to let go. You can still give of yourself without making every interface a perfect scene. And at the end of it all… let someone take care of _you_ for a change.”

Ratchet shifted his hand to gently squeeze Sideswipe’s shoulder. “Thank you for asking me to stay, Sideswipe. A lot of people wouldn’t have reached out like you did. Now why don’t we get you and Sunny settled so you can take a nap, hmm?”

Sideswipe whined a quiet agreement. “… that would be _awesome_. I’m _exhausted_.”

He wasn’t the only one. Sunstreaker felt weary to his core and all he wanted to do was tuck Sideswipe up against him and sleep. Preferably with Ratchet still watching over them.

So that was what they did. Sunstreaker took the cleanest pillows and made a little nest on the driest section of the bed. Then he grabbed Sideswipe and pulled him down, curling around him as best as he could while still facing one another. Ratchet wandered over to the sink and started washing cubes, very much present… but far enough way that the two of them could have a private conversation.

“I didn’t mean to,” Sideswipe said immediately, gazing at Sunstreaker with wet optics. “I really didn’t mean to and I don’t want you to think I care about any of these people the way I love you, and…”

Sunstreaker brought up a finger and laid it across Sideswipe’s lips, immediately silencing him. “I know. I saw how you gave Prowl over; he was out of it like I’ve been, but you didn’t hesitate to let Jazz take him. If that had been me, you never would have left my side.”

Sideswipe sagged in relief, optics sliding shut. “Oh, thank Primus.”

“But…”

Sideswipe’s optics shot open and he tensed again.

“You let First Aid push you too far. You got emotionally invested in Wheeljack’s wellbeing. Now that I think back, there are over a dozen other examples. Ratchet’s right; you have to recognize this instinct of yours and get a handle on it. I don’t want you getting hurt just because you think it’s what whoever you’re with at the time needs.”

Sideswipe lowered his gaze and nodded. “Yes, Sunny.”

“… you scared me,” Sunstreaked added softly, making Sideswipe’s head shoot up in shock. “I had no idea how to help.”

Sideswipe’s lower lip trembled. “I’m the worst, I’m so sorry.”

Sunstreaker sighed and shoved Sideswipe’s shoulder. “Shut it, you doofus. We had a pretty good idea what to expect for me; neither one of us had any idea that you would react like this tonight. Next time, I’ll know what to look for. And you will too. It’s ok.”

“Is it?” Sideswipe asked, squirming forward until their nasal ridges were only inches apart. He gazed into Sunstreaker’s optics worriedly. “Are you sure?”

And Sunstreaker was supposed to be the insecure one. Sunstreaker rolled his optics, but he completely understood having personality flaws that he worried might drive his twin away one day.

“Yes, I’m sure. If there was something that I wasn’t ok with, it would be your snoring, but I still let you recharge next to me.”

Sideswipe donned an expression of mock outrage. “I do not snore!”

“You do, actually,” Ratchet interjected, ambling up to the side of the bed. He crossed his arms over his windshield and gazed down at them with a smirk on his face. “You’ve had enough overnight MedBay visits for me to attest to that. I even think I have some recordings.”

“Ugh! Betrayed by my own family!” Sideswipe exclaimed dramatically, burying his face in Sunstreaker’s shoulder. “I hate you both.”

Ratchet leaned over and lightly cuffed him on the back of the helm. “No, you don’t. Now get some recharge. I’m going to stay; I’ve got some reading to catch up on and I finally have some downtime.”

“Thanks, Ratch,” Sideswipe said softly, unburying his mouth so he could project the words.

Sunstreaker watched Ratchet’s face soften. He shouldn’t have been surprised, considering what they had discovered tonight, but he still managed to be as Ratchet leaned further down and placed a kiss on both of their helms. Sunstreaker was suddenly transported back to his own Share Night and into his memory of a worried Ratchet scanning him and giving him a kiss just like this one.

His spark warmed and judging by the burst of joyous emotion through their bond, Sunstreaker knew Sideswipe felt the same way. That, and the way that his twin went limp and pliant in Sunstreaker’s arms, knowing he was safe to relax and cede control to someone else.

Ratchet straightened up and immediately looked away, clearing his intake. “You’re welcome,” he replied, and practically fled to the other side of the room. Probably hiding from any more emotion, knowing Ratchet.

And they did know Ratchet. Just like he knew them.

Sunstreaker huffed out an amused ex-vent and pulled Sideswipe closer. He knew his twin too. He knew the vague mumbles across the bond meant Sideswipe felt comfortable and protected. He would sleep deeply, probably all the way through into the next shift. And while he did, Sunstreaker would be on alert, watching over him.

Because it was Sunstreaker’s turn to take care of Sideswipe for a change.

~ End


End file.
